Ojos Tristes Labios color Púrpura
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Megumi es una joven de dinero... Sanosuke un chofer de Limosinas... Las casualidades no existen... sólo los encuentros predestinados... ¿Qué hará el joven Sagara cuando Meg le pida auxilio? Pareja principal SanoxMeg, pero no puede faltar AxM,KxK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_**Escrito por:** Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _

_**OJOS TRISTES... LABIOS COLOR PÚRPURA **_

**PRÓLOGO **

**_Encontré el amor en tus hermosos ojos tristes... ojos joviales, llenos de sensualidad... sin embargo faltos de vida... de amor... labios púrpura... provocantes a descubrir su sabor... Deseo de rozar la piel blanca de una Diosa... dulce fragancia... frescura de sus labios... frialdad de una mirada lista a abandonar la vida... Un alma rescatada del abismo..._**

**_Soy sincero conmigo mismo... ni mi razón, ni mucho menos mi corazón te dejarán ir... susurro a tu oído una promesa¿ por que sabes ?... sin darme cuenta tus suaves palabras me conquistaron y me enamoré perdidamente de ti..._**

**_Recuerdo el primer día en que te miré... pensé haberme vuelto loco... eras un ángel vestido de seda blanca... ¡oh! repentina tentación de deseo de tocar tu piel... tus cabellos azabache caer cual cascada fresca e invitantes al paraíso cayendo tras tu espalda... Hipnotizado por tu belleza... grabé cada detalle de tu angelical rostro plasmando la idea de nunca olvidarte y secuestrarte en mis sueños, como si fuera el mismo Morfeo... hilo palabras dulces como un poema, y te digo en versos que con una sola mirada caí rendido a tus pies..._**

**_Me sentí atraído por tu tímida mirada... esos bellos ojos tristes marrones que me miraron suplicantes de auxilio... me pidieron con temor que escapáramos a un nuevo destino... donde solo existiésemos tú y yo... _**

**_Observó el cielo llenarse de estrellas... el brillo y la vida que con lagrimas te devolvió el deseo de vivir... me enseñaste que entre dos personas que se aman no hay abismos... me guiaste a conocer tu cálido corazón y amarte puramente..._**

**_Hoy estoy aquí dispuesto arriesgar mi vida... a luchar contra las estúpidas reglas de la sociedad que no permiten que dos clases diferentes tengan lazos afectuosos... me perteneces en cuerpo, alma, mente y espíritu... deseo seguir siendo un ladrón de tus besos, un genio que cumpla tus deseos... quiero que sepas que seré tu amante eterno... que te amaré bajo el reflejo de la luna... que desearé que cada noche que pasemos juntos no sea la última... que ayudará al silencio susurrar con el viento un te quiero lleno de ternura..._**

**_Eternos ojos tristes que me hicieron ver a través de tu alma, Labios sabor púrpura que hicieron adicción a una fruta prohibida... sin ser inalcanzable... Contempló la paz de tu rostro completamente abandonado a la confianza de que soy el velador y protector de tu seguridad._**

**_Con amor el esclavo de tu corazón..._**

Sus cristalinos ojos no le permitieron ver más, una lagrima cayó sobre la hoja corriendo la tinta fina del mensaje... se dejó caer sobre la cama derrotada... dispuesta a llorar su desgracia y aferrarse a su dolor y sufrimiento... tal vez algunos recuerdos le regresarían el aliento de vida y esperanza de seguir adelante... Con el movimiento el sobre danzó lentamente situándose en el piso... una finas letras se divisaron...

_**Para mi Amada Meg... **_

_**De su eterno enamorado Sanosuke Sagara...**_

" **_Cumpliré las promesas silenciosas que se hicieron nuestros corazones"_** ...

...leyenda que se acentuaba en la parte derecha inferior del sobre...

OoooOooooOoooooOoooooO

¿ Qué les pareció el prólogo de esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió ayer mientras veía la tv, va tener momentos tristes, momentos alegres e inolvidables... espero que guste el comienzo... ya que el desarrollo viene mejor... el capítulo 1 lo subo el viernes sin falta... puesto que debo dar unos dos días para ver si la historia les gusta...

Esta historia en su totalidad esta dedicada a las chicas del grupo Kazuko... aunque no las conozco a todas... las que he conocido son chicas muy lindas y de nobles sentimientos... gracias por permitirme ser parte de ustedes y por la amistad que me han brindado, muy especial a mi amiga Andy Chan, Gracias por haberme hecho fan del Megumi / Sanosuke, espero los comentarios de cada una de ustedes...

pD. Ya saben que no puede faltar mi pareja favorita Misao y Aoshi , también para las seguidoras de Kenshin y Kaoru, les tengo algunas sorpresas...

ONEGAI REVIEWS...

Atte: Alis Chan, orgullosa miembro Kazuko...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _OJOS TRISTES... LABIOS SABOR PURPURA 

**Capítulo 1: Azares del Destino...**

_**Les voy a contar una historia fuera de serie... detalles y momentos que cambiaron mi forma de ver la vida...**_

OoooOoooOooooOooooO

**- Buenos días cariño¿hay trabajo para mí hoy? – **preguntó un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada picara del mismo color.

- **Hola Sanosuke, espera...** – dijo una linda joven de ojos verdes buscando en una agenda forrada de piel color negra.

- **Hai** – el joven asintió, recargo sus codos sobre la barra de madera que le separaba de la linda joven.

- **Aquí esta... Sanosuke Sagara...** – dijo la chica para sí misma observando grabado el nombre del joven en el papel.

- **Ese soy yo cariño... no gastes el nombre** – dijo Sanosuke sonriendo picaramente.

La joven lo miró de reojo, una expresión de resignación se plasmo en su rostro

- **Nunca cambiarás ¿cierto?** -

- **Dejaría de ser yo, cariño** – dijo el joven con tono sensual.

- **Toma** – la chica le entregó una carpeta – **esta es la dirección en donde tienes que presentarte de smoking antes de las 7:00pm** - dijo la joven mirándole.

- ¿ **De que se trata... a quien hay que pasear ahora ?... es otro viejo adinerado que cree comprar el mundo con su estúpido dinero** – dijo el joven abriendo la carpeta para mirar de que trataba el trabajo.

-**Esta vez no Sano... se trata de una joven... a la que llevarás a su boda** – dijo la joven.

- **_La señorita Takani_** – mencionó para sí mismo el joven de ojos castaños.

- **Así es... una joven mimada... que unirá su vida a un Junior** – dijo despectivamente la secretaria.

- **Tus palabras están cargadas de envidia... cuidado...** – dijo Sanosuke acercándose a su rostro, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

La chica suspiro, Sanosuke tenía razón... ella no era nadie para sentir el deseo de tener lo que la joven obtendría después de esa noche... pero no podía negar que sería mejor vida de la que ella tenía... con lujos... cumpliendo sueños... llena de felicidad... con dinero y joyas que bien no eran la felicidad, pero si eran un factor que diera una vida con tranquilidad mental... sin deudas.

Observó salir al joven Chofer... tenía varios años de conocerlo... un joven rebelde... dispuesto a alcanzar retos... y no podía negar que era extremadamente guapo y que disfrutaba de sus halagos, piropos y coqueteos cada vez que iba por su agenda de trabajo...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOooooO

- **Mi niña... ¿dónde estas?** – preguntó una mujer de edad avanzada entrando a una ordenada habitación.

- **Aquí estoy nana** – se escuchó la voz llena de melancolía de una joven que se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama, tenía sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

- **Meg...** – la mujer se acercó a la joven hablándole con dulzura – **mi niña deberías estar feliz... hoy es el día de tu boda...**- dijo la señora sentándose en la cama mirándole con ternura.

-- no hubo respuesta por parte de la chica.

- **Vamos mi niña... es el sueño de toda mujer... casarse con un hombre apuesto... formar una familia...** - dijo la mujer tocando el hombre de la jovencita.

- **No para mí nana** – dijo la joven alzando su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos miel de la anciana.

-** Meg... sabes que es por tu bien** – dijo la anciana.

- **Nana... sabes que no lo amo...** – mencionó con tristeza la joven, sus ojos se cristalizaban.

- **¡ OH , NO ... ESO NO... no puedes llorar arruinarás tu lindo rostro... no puedes ir a tu boda con los ojos hinchados...** – dijo la nana ofreciendo una sonrisa a la joven, brindándole seguridad.

- **No me importa... esto es como una pesadilla** – dijo la linda joven.

- **Pues lo convertiremos en un sueño** – dijo la nana con entusiasmo.

**- Nana no insistas por favor... prometo no llorar... fingiré ser la mujer más feliz del mundo... pero ya no me digas que esto es un sueño** – Meg se puso de pie conteniendo el llanto.

- **Meg... sólo busco desaparecer esa tristeza que reflejan tus ojos **– dijo la nana

-** sabes nana... esto no es un sueño... no puedo despertar, por más que lo intento** – dijo la joven sentándose a un lado de la mujer.

-**mi niña ... yo** –

- **Desde que mamá murió siento que vivo una pesadilla... hace años que he dejado de soñar ...** – dijo Megumi interrumpiendo a su nana, dejando correr con libertad una lagrima de sus ojos, el trayecto de está se marco en su mejilla.

La nana con su mano limpió la lagrima suavemente, tomando con delicadeza el rostro de la joven.

– **Eres una mujer muy hermosa... heredaste los bellos ojos de tu madre... el día que ella se casó... estuve con ella en todo momento... fue la mujer más bella y llena de alegría... sé que hubiera estado feliz de verte vestida de novia y con una sonrisa en los labios...** –

- **nana... muchas gracias... por estar a mi lado** – dijo la joven echándose a llorar en el regazo de la anciana.

- **Llora mi niña... se libre... ya verás que las lagrimas te hacen más fuerte... ya verás que tu matrimonio con el joven Shinomori... es lo mejor que te puede pasar...** – dijo la nana pasando su mano por el cabello de la joven.

- **No sé nada de ese joven... no le conozco... no sé sus gustos... no conozco sus intereses... sólo conozco superficialidad... es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre, quiere que me case con él para fortalecer su amistad... ni siquiera se como es... la última vez que lo vi, él tenía 13 años y yo tenía 8 años** – dijo la joven.

-** Mi niña... el joven Shinomori es muy apuesto, es un caballero, él te amará mi niña... te respetará y con el tiempo sabrás muchas cosas de él** – dijo la anciana intentando convencer a Megumi de que lo mejor que le podía pasar era unir su vida a ese hombre... aunque ni ella misma estuviera convencida de que eso fuera cierto.

**- Siempre pensé que me casaría perdidamente enamorada... amando a un hombre que correspondiera a mis sentimientos... sabes nana, es una pena que a mis cortos 20 años sea una famosa diseñadora de modelos de novia... con el seudónimo de KITSUNE y que el vestido de mi boda no lo haya confeccionado yo... por que no sentía que fuera un momento especial... ayudo a cumplir los sueños de otras mujeres... sin embargo el mío no se llevará acabo** – dijo Meg incorporándose mirando a los ojos a su nana con determinación...

Ese día uniría su vida a un hombre al que no conocía... y no amaba... pero eso no le haría infeliz... por el recuerdo de su madre que sería el espejismo de una mujer enamorada... aunque de ello dependiera la verdadera felicidad.

- – la anciana quedó en silencio... no tenía las palabras de consuelo para decir a la mujer que desde su nacimiento hasta ahora había visto crecer y madurar tras las pruebas de la vida... unas dolorosas y otras placenteras...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **¿Qué tal amigo... tienes trabajo hoy?** – preguntó un joven de edad semejante al joven castaño.

- **Hola Tsuna... si hoy me toca llevar a una niña rica a su boda... y después me tocará llevarla a la recepción en compañía de su esposo** – respondió el joven castaño.

- **No entiendo como no te aburres de ese trabajo Sanosuke... todas las noches es lo mismo, tienes que andar llevando personas poco amables a todos lados** – dijo Tsuna bebiendo de su refresco.

- **sólo me gusto... es todo... aparte es la primera vez que me toca llevar una limosina decorada para una boda** – dijo Sanosuke abriendo una hielera para sacar un refresco de lata.

- **Pues suerte amigo** – dijo Tsuna saliendo de la cocina – **Hasta cuando seguirás viviendo en este departamento...** – preguntó Tsuna sentándose en un sofá negro forrado de piel.

- **hasta que me saque la lotería o encuentre una mujer con la que quiera casarme y se queje de nuestro nido de amor** – el joven dejó escapar una carcajada...

- **Conociéndote... lo más probable es que busques sacarte la lotería... aunque igual y sigas viviendo aquí por unos 10 o 20 años más** – dijo Tsuna mirando de reojo a su amigo que salía de la cocina con el refresco en mano.

- **Sólo tenemos 23 años Tsuna... hablas como si tuviera 40... aparte no entiendo por que lo dices... si del vecindario soy el joven más solicitado y asediado por las mujeres... hablas por envidia** – dijo Sanosuke dejando caer su cuerpo en el sofá donde se encontraba el joven de cabellos negros de largo hasta los hombros.

- **Sabes que eso no es verdad... yo tengo a mi lado a Sayo y sabes que sólo espero que deje ese trabajo de recepcionista en la agencia de limosinas para hacerla mi mujer... pero es igual de terca que tú... no entiendo que le ven a ese trabajo... tú como chofer y ella como secretaria** – dijo el joven.

- **Es un trabajo honrado... bien pagado... sobre todo las propinas... en unos años más y podré comprar mi auto y poner un negocio, donde yo sea mi único jefe...** - dijo Sanosuke

- **Pues suerte en tu sueño** – dijo Tsuna mirándole – **Ojalá también pronto sientes cabeza... te hace falta enamorarte... sé que eres el joven más codiciado... pero de que sirve que todas las mujeres te deseen... si tú no tienes una en especial a quien desear y amar** – dijo Tsuna poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida del departamento.

- **la encontraré amigo... lo juró** – dijo Sanosuke cerrando sus ojos echando la cabeza para atrás, debía prepararse para su trabajo... faltaban unas cuantas horas para ir a recoger a la novia a la puerta de su casa.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

- **Estas seguro de que es lo correcto** – preguntó un anciano a un hombre de edad intermedia.

- **Lo estoy** – respondió el hombre llevando su cigarro a sus labios... luego dio una bocanada.

- **¿ completamente?** – preguntó nuevamente el anciano – **recuerda es tu única hija... no estoy seguro de que Tokio hubiera estado de acuerdo con este matrimonio** -

- **Ella no esta aquí... Megumi debe comprender que no voy a vivir eternamente y quiero dejarla en buenas manos** – respondió el hombre

- **Saito... toma en cuenta que esa señorita de la que hablas es mi nieta... la hija de mi única hija... no permitiré que sea infeliz de por vida... si ella no quiere casarse ten por seguro que seré el primero en apoyarla...** – dijo el anciano mirando desafiante a su yerno.

- **lo sé... ya he hablado con ella... y esta de acuerdo** – dijo Saito con firmeza.

- **Eso espero... hace 22 años apartaste a mi querido tesoro de mi lado... y no me opuse... deje que fueras su felicidad... la percibía tan feliz... llena de vida... muy enamorada... pero sabes... es algo que no percibo en mi pequeña Meg... sus ojos reflejan tristeza** – dijo el anciano.

- **Okina, no haría nada que lastimará a mi hija... ella será feliz** – dijo Saito mirando a través de la ventana los hermosos rosales que su esposa plantaba cuando vivía.

- **Algunas veces actuamos como amos de las vidas de nuestros hijos... como si fueran esclavos... espero no te equivoques... ojalá tengas razón y lo que haces sea la felicidad de mi niña** – dijo Okina dirigiéndose a la puerta para girar la perilla y salir del despacho.

El Hombre de cabello negro abrió sus ojos, había recordado la conversación que había sostenido semanas atrás con su suegro... el padre de la mujer a la que había amado más que su vida... estaba seguro de que lo que hacía era por amor a su hija... no estaba dispuesto a perderla... ni mucho menos dejarla sin protección... se convencía en silencio... en acto relajante para él encendió un cigarrillo para desaparecer todo rastro de ansiedad... Megumi sería feliz... aunque eso le costará la vida... su hija sería muy feliz... no había mejor hombre para esa tarea que el hijo de su amigo... El joven Shinomori sería un buen esposo para su valioso tesoro...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Has quedado preciosa mi niña** – dijo la nana observando el reflejó de Megumi por él espejo.

- **Gracias nana**...- dijo la joven observándose, el brillo de sus ojos marrones había desaparecido...

La joven Takani vestía un hermoso vestido de seda blanco que hacía juego con su piel de porcelana, el corte superior era estraple con varillas que delineaban las curvas de la joven, con una falda circular con semi-vuelo, unos zapatos blancos con bordes plateados, parecido al los de la parte superior del vestido, su rostro maquillado naturalmente y en sus labios un color púrpura que resaltaba la sensualidad de sus labios y la tristeza de sus ojos por la ausencia del brillo de estos. Su cabello azabache caía suelto como cascada tras su espalda, cubierto por un fino velo de tela delgada blanca con detalles plateados que brillaban al reflejo de la luz, sostenido por una pequeña tiara plateada... una hermosa pintura al óleo de una bella triste reflejada en una elegante mujer.

- **No habrá mujer más bella en todo la Iglesia que tú mi niña... serás el centro de atención**- dijo la anciana observándole de pie a un lado del ventanal de su recamara que daba directo a los jardines.

Megumi observaba como el sol se despedía del día, ocultándose entre las nubes, desvaneciendo su forma en tonos cálidos, anaranjados...

**- Se puede** – tocaron la puerta y una voz masculina se escuchó venir detrás de está.

**- Adelante **-

La puerta se abrió para dar paso al padre de la novia, quien le miraba asombrado por la belleza que su hija había escondido bajo su angelical y tierno rostro, sabía que su hija era bella, pero ese momento era una hermosa muñeca vestida de novia que se podía admirar por horas dentro de una caja de cristal...

- **Eres hermosa cariño** – dijo Saito acercándose a su hija... la abrazo con delicadeza y tras mirarle por unos minutos detalladamente beso con ternura su frente.

Meg fingió una sonrisa... la actuación iniciaba a partir de ese momento... no había marcha atrás... todo estaba listo... a cada minuto que trascurría se convencía de que no era un sueño y que debía enfrentar su realidad, miró a su padre convencida que a partir del día siguiente viviría bajo la responsabilidad de otro hombre que no fuera él... le dolía despedirse de su hogar... extrañaría cada rincón de su casa... cada detalle de ese lugar que le traía agradables y desagradables recuerdos...

- **Te quiero papá **– dijo Meg sintiendo el cálido beso en su frente... – **estoy lista **-

-** Y yo te quiero a ti mi hermosa Meg... mi pequeña Kitsune** – dijo el padre con tristeza... sabiendo que después de ese momento a solas con ella... después ya no le pertenecería a él su cariño... si no que tendría que compartirla con alguien más...

- **Mi señor me iré con usted a la iglesia** – preguntó la anciana intentando no ser imprudente y romper la escena.

- **Así es Nana... te iras conmigo... el Chofer de la Agencia llegará en unos 10 minutos para llevarse a mi princesa –** dijo Saito mirando a la nana.

- **Esta bien Señor... ya estoy lista... cuando usted diga nos marchamos **– dijo la anciana.

- **Entonces que esperamos... debemos llegar antes de la novia... recuerda nana... la novia es la que debe hacerse esperar... no los invitados** – brindó una sonrisa a su hija – **Nos vamos cariño, te estaremos esperando en la Iglesia... tu abuelo esta en la sala esperándote para entregarte al Chofer... se encargará de dejarte sana y salva en esa limosina** – dijo Saito ofreciendo su brazo a la anciana para ayudarle a bajar los escalones y tomar camino a la Iglesia.

-** Que les vaya bien **– dijo la joven despidiendo con su mano a su padre y nana...

Las dos personas salieron de la habitación para llegar a su destino antes de la joven.

OoooOooooOoooOooooOooooO

- **Buenas tardes Señor, vengo a recoger a la señorita Takani** – dijo el joven de ojos castaños.

- **Buenas tardes muchacho, así que tú serás el encargado de llevar a mi nieta hasta la Iglesia** – dijo el anciano mirándole... analizando al joven de arriba abajo.

- **Así es señor, Sanosuke Sagara, es un p**lacer – dijo Sanosuke haciendo una reverencia y luego extendiendo su mano al anciano.

El anciano estrechó su mano.

– **Muy bien muchacho, soy Okina Tsukino, el abuelo de la novia** –

- **Entiendo señor** – respondió Sanosuke.

- **Bueno muchacho entra para que puedas ayudar a mi nieta a salir de esta prisión** – dijo el anciano.

- **_Prisión..._** – pensó desconcertado el castaño – **_yo lo llamaría castillo, fortaleza, pero no prisión_** – siguió diciéndose en silencio...

El joven entró a la mansión de la familia Takani, para encontrarse con la visión más bella de toda la historia... una Diosa vestida de seda que le miraba fijamente a los ojos, una hermosa mujer estaba parada frente a él con una mirada triste y unos invitantes labios color púrpura, los cuales deseo probar... la miró con sumo detalle guardando en su mente la escultura de la joven.

- **Bueno muchacho parece que te has quedado paralizado, ya lo sé... mi nieta es una belleza... tiene de donde heredarlo** – dijo Okina extrayendo de sus pensamientos al joven castaño.

- **Oh, claro Señor Okina... su nieta es muy hermosa... _una Diosa _**– esto último lo pronunció solo para el mismo.

Megumi se sintió incomoda por la insistente mirada del joven... un hombre alto de edad semejante a la de ella... delgado de estatura alta, vestido de smoking... con impecable presentación y con una cinta roja en su frente entre sus cabellos que le daban un toque de chico rebelde... sonrió inconscientemente... si su padre le viera estaba segura no le dejaría que ese joven le llevase a su boda... sólo por ese detalle, agradecía que su abuelo se estaba haciendo cargo.

- **Nos vamos** – dijo Meg extendiendo su mano, Sanosuke la tomó ayudándole a bajar el último escalón llevándola hasta donde estaba su abuelo.

Okina abrazo a su nieta y besó ambas mejillas de la joven como si de un saludo europeo se tratará.

- **Te quiero mi niña... te ves como un ángel** – dijo el anciano con lagrimas en los ojos.

- **También te quiero abuelo** – sonriendo y besando la mejilla arrugada de su abuelo.

- **Muchacho cuídala mucho... es mi mayor tesoro... te mataré si algo le pasa** – dijo el anciano recuperando su postura.

- **Lo haré Señor... le aseguro que la señorita llegará a su destino** – dijo Sanosuke ofreciendo su bazo a Meg para acompañarle a la limosina.

La llevó hasta el auto, le abrió la puerta y le ayudo a entrar, una vez de que se aseguraba que todo estaba bien... entro en el coche y se acomodo en el asiento del piloto y se dispuso a echar en marchar el auto.

OoooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

- **Me alegro que en unas horas ya vayamos hacer parte de la familia** – decía un hombre de cabellos negros largos que sostenía en una coleta baja, vestía un traje de frag (estilo pingüino).

- **Yo también amigo... será lo mejor que hemos decidido... unir la vida de nuestros hijos, Shinomori tu esposa se ve preciosa** – dijo el otro hombre como un cumplido.

- **Lo sé Saito, mi Okon es preciosa... anda muy emocionada por la boda de nuestros hijos** – respondió el hombre.

- **Seijuro¿ sabes dónde esta Aoshi?** – preguntó una mujer de cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño alto.

- **No mi amor... debe andar por allí platicando con sus amigos antes de que llegue la novia y de inicio la ceremonia... sabes que tenía muchos años de no verlos, tal vez con Himura o Yukishiro** – respondió el hombre.

- **Hay ese hijo mío... estoy nerviosa...** – dijo Okon distraída buscándole con la mirada.

- **Tranquila cariño... no eres tú quien se va casar... eso déjalo para los novios... sabes talvez nuestro Aoshi ande con Misao** – dijo Seijuro besando la mejilla de su mujer.

-** No lo creo, ya estuve con ella... y dice que no le ha visto... que desapareció desde que llegaron **– dijo la mujer.

- **Ya saldrá de su escondite para cuando llegue la novia para ocupar su lugar** – dijo Seijuro mirando a su amigo.

- **Como digas amor, seguiré saludando a los invitados** – dijo Okon marchándose.

- **Mujeres... se preocupan por insignificancias** – dejó libre una sonrisa dirigiendo sus palabras a su amigo.

- **Ahora sólo falta la llegada de mi hija, espero que tu hijo no ande perdido** – dijo Saito.

- **Ni lo pienses** – dijo Seijuro

OoooOoooOooooOooooOooooO

- **Es la primera vez que me encuentro con una joven que se va casar y se encuentra en profundo silencio** – decía Sanosuke mientras mantenía la vista fija en el camino y de vez cuando le miraba a través del retrovisor.

Megumi se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos que las palabras del joven le cayeron de golpe y atrajeron su atención.

- **_¿perdón?_** – dijo la joven mirándole curiosa.

- **No quise molestarla... mi intención era ayudarle a relaj**arse – dijo Sanosuke encontrándose con su mirada marrón, pero le llamaba mucho la atención que fuera una mirada triste.

- **Esta bien, sólo pensaba... ¿ya pronto vamos a llegar?** – preguntó Megumi.

- **así es, en unos 5 minutos podrá estar lista para entrar del brazo de su padre y ser entregada a su futuro marido** – dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa.

- **Hai** – Megumi bajo su vista clavándola en sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

- **Disculpe... ¿acaso dije algo malo?** – preguntó el joven castaño.

- **No es nada **– dijo Megumi conteniendo sus lagrimas.

- **puedo preguntarle algo, señorita Takani** – dijo Sanosuke mirándole por el retrovisor.

- **Dígame** – dijo Meg aún en la misma posición examinando sus manos con su mirada.

- **¿Acaso usted no quiere casarse?** – preguntó Sanosuke con gran interés sin quitarle la vista de encima, sin perder el control del camino.

- **¿Por que lo dice?** – dijo Meg en voz baja... casi quebrándose.

- **Es que sus ojos son diferentes a las de otras mujeres que están a unos cuantos minutos de contraer matrimonio... es como si sufriera...** – dijo Sanosuke.

- **Es por los nervios... no todos los días contrae matrimonio una mujer** – dijo Meg controlando el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

- **No lo creo... disculpe mi atrevimiento... pero su mirada es triste, sus ojos reflejan dolor... su mirada no es la de una mujer enamorada** – dijo Sanosuke parando el coche justo enfrente de la Iglesia.

- ... – Meg guardó silencio... el joven tenía razón... temía que las personas que asistieran a la boda se dieran cuenta o que ella no pudiera contenerse más y toda su actuación se viera abajo.

- **Señorita Takani hemos llegado a su destino** – dijo el joven castaño volteando a verle, la joven a un se encontraba con su rostro inclinado hacia enfrente, con su vista clavada en sus manos... movía sus dedos a manera de jugueteo.

- **La novia ha llegado** – dijo el abuelo de Meg.

- **Okina por fin llegaste...** - dijo el padre de la novia al anciano.

- **venía detrás de la limosina... debía cerciorarme de que mi nieta llegará sana y salva a su boda** – respondió el abuelo.

- **Bien iré por ella** – dijo Saito.

- **Espera a que el chofer la ayude a bajar y te la entregue – **Okina le detuvo jalándole del brazo – **recuerda la novia tiene permitido llegar tarde** -

- **Esta bien** – dijo Saito de pie en el escalón superior que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada a la Iglesia.

- **Meg, ha llegado nana** – dijo Okina mirando a una anciana que había caminado hacia ellos.

- **Lo sé, vine a recibirla** – dijo la anciana.

- **Cariño, Megumi ha llegado** – dijo Seijuro mirando a su esposa.

- **Que bueno amor... pero sigo sin encontrar a Aoshi...** – dijo Okon.

**- Ya te lo dije debe estar por allí... igual esta dentro de la Iglesia... ya conoces a nuestro hijo** – dijo Seijuro abrazando a su esposa.

**- Lo sé... ni en su propia boda...** – la mujer fue interrumpida a causa de los gritos que se empezaban a escuchar...

- **¿Qué ocurre ?** – preguntó el hombre.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOoooooO

Sanosuke estaba dispuesto a salir del coche cuando la mano de la joven le detuvo, le había tocado el hombro.

-** Dígame** – dijo Sanosuke volteando a verla.

**- No quiero bajar... no me quiero casar... por favor lléveme lejos de este lugar** – dijo Meg alzando su rostro con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas con libertad.

**- Pero...** – Sanosuke no creía lo que veía, ni mucho menos lo que había escuchado... _¿qué debía hacer?.._

- **_Por favor... no voy hacer feliz... por más que mi nana y mi padre lo digan... no lo amo... necesito de su ayuda... necesito de usted... _**– dijo Meg con su voz quebrada.

- **Esta bien... agárrese de lo que pueda... que le prometo que la sacaré de aquí y no podrán alcanzarnos** - dijo Sanosuke encendiendo el auto nuevamente para salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, tendría que salir lo más rápido que fuera posible para no ser alcanzado y que no dieran con la joven hasta que ella quisiera...

- **_Gracias_** – susurró Megumi sintiéndose aliviada.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Hola Chicas que les pareció este capítulo... Vienen muchas sorpresas para el siguiente capi... que si recibos muchos comentarios de su parte estaré subiendo para el martes... si no tendrán que esperar más días ya que debo dedicarme a los fics de Inuyasha, mis lectoras de esa serie me piden que actualice al momento de ya...

Les agradezco a Arcasdrea, (Gracias por tus comentarios amiga) shysie(espero te guste este comienzo amiga) gabyhyatt (Hola... no he visto la pelicula de esos actores... pero espero que este capitulo te encante... gracias por dejar siempre tus reviews... sin falta) Aiko1504 (gracias por las bellas palabras de aliento que me dejaste... me sonrojas... espero te guste este capi) MONIKA-DONO(gracias por las felicitaciones... sigue leyendo que vienen muchas sorpresas) Lara (Espero que sigas leyendo y que sea una trama de tu agrado) Arashi Shinomori (Hola nita... cuantas preguntas... gracias por leerme... solo puedo decirte que sigas leyendo que esto cada vez se pondrá muy ininteresante... TQM), Un besote a todas y espero que me dejen aunque sea una linea que diga si les gusta o no... acepto sugerencias.

Las chicas Kazuko... este fic es para ustedes... disfrútenlo...

ONEGAI REVIEWS

Atte: Alis Chan... Orgullosa miembro Kazu


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _

**OJOS TRISTES... LABIOS COLOR PURPURA **

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo tu alma**

**- Por fin te encontré – **dijo una bella joven de ojos esmeralda y cabello azabache, que cubría con sus delicadas manos los ojos de un apuesto joven vestido de smokin.

**- ...- **el joven guardó silencio, limitándose a tocar con sus manos las otras que no le permitían seguir contemplando los jardines.

**- ¿ meditando cariño? – **preguntó curiosa la chica, girando su rostro de tal manera que le permitiera depositar un cálido beso en los labios del joven.

**_- Misao..._ – **pronunció el joven apartando las manos de la joven para poder moverla frente a él, ahora la tenía parada justo en sus narices, le miró con ternura observando su angelical rostro, la acercó a él, robando un suave beso de sus labios, que asomo en el rostro de la joven una sonrisa.

**- Tu madre te ha estado buscando **– dijo la joven clavando su vista en las iris color azul hielo del joven.

**- Hai – **dijo el joven pasando su brazo por su cintura, acercándola a él la sentó en sus piernas para besarle la frente** – eres hermosa – **le sonrió.

Misao se sonrojo, acomodo su cabeza entre el hueco que hacia la distancia del hombro hacia el cuello **– _te a_mo – **susurró sólo para él.

**- y yo a ti – **dijo el joven girando sus rostro para apresar sus labios en un beso apasionado...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO 

**- Kenshin, va arder Troya – **grito una linda mujer de ojos zafiro-

**- ¿ Por qué lo dices Kaoru? – **preguntó curioso el joven vestido con un smokin.

**- la novia se ha dado a la fuga – **dijo Kaoru sin tranquilizarse

**- ¿ Qué has dicho? – **dijo el joven completamente sorprendido tras escuchar las palabras de la joven.

**- Lo que has oído Kenkun... el tío Saito va a matar a Megchan – **decía Kaoru sin obtener calma, se movía de un lado a otro.

**- Tranquilízate Kaoru... debe ser un error – **dijo Kenshin caminando hacia ella para abrazarle y contener su ansiedad.

**- Oh no... te digo que ha huido... lo he visto con mis propios ojos... no me vas a decir que he alucinado... no señor – **dijo Kaoru frunciendo el ceño.

**- Te creo... – **dijo Kenshin besando la mejilla de Kaoru** – guarda la calma... no vas ayudar a tu tío si sigues así – **dijo kenshin ahora besaba sus labios.

**- Hai – **Kaoru asintió escondiendo su rostro en su pecho** - ¿ cómo puedo ayudarle? – **preguntó la joven más para ella misma que para el joven.

**- Sólo se tú mi amor, bríndale esa calidez que siento yo cuando te tengo a mi lado... dale tranquilidad – **dijo kenshin buscando de manera delicada levantar el rostro de la joven, posó su mano en su mentón y le sonrió

**- Lo haré... lo prometo – **sonrió** – ahora quieres besarme... para darme valor – **dijo la joven acercando su rostro al de Kenshin.

**- Lo que quiera mi prometida – **dijo el joven besando los labios de la joven, adoraba su actitud de chiquilla consentida...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO 

No lo podía creer, sin pensarlo había cumplido con la petición de la linda joven que se encontraba justo en el asiento detrás de él, desde que la joven le había suplicado la sacará de ese lugar... no hubo palabras... un silencio enloquecedor se había acentuado durante todo el camino... ahora ¿ qué haría con ella¿ Adónde la podría llevar?... ahora se detenía a razonar... perdería su trabajo... que idiota... pero... al mirar esos ojos marrones, llenos de tristeza... quiso salvarle de su desgracia... no merecía ser condenada... ahora tenía un deseo... probar esos sensuales labios púrpura...

Sanosuke aparcó el coche justo frente a un vecindario tranquilo... habían pasado más de 30 min. Desde que habían salido a llevar a cabo la operación "Salvando a la novia"... el rescate había sido un éxito... al no encontrar mejor lugar a donde llevarla... tomó la decisión de llevarla a su humilde y pequeño departamento... ya después con más calma pensaría que hacer con ella... o ella le diría que pensaba hacer... **_un problema tras otro Sagara..._** se había repetido desde que se diera cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer... su pregunta recurrente era ¿por qué le había ayudado a salir de allí?... tal vez fuera el hecho de que la bella joven le dijera que necesitaba de su ayuda... lo más probable, que le llevará a realizar esa locura... eran sus últimas palabras cuando le susurra que necesitaba de él... y él no podía negarse a la petición de su hermosa Diosa... por que de ahora en adelante sería su fiel ángel de la guarda... no permitiría que le hicieran daño... sería él quien devolvería ese brillo hechizante a sus ojos y como recompensa besaría sus provocantes labios color púrpura.

**- Hemos llegado** – pronunció mirándole por el retrovisor.

Megumi no respondió, se limito a levantar su vista para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante y atrayente del castaño, sintió una punzada en su pecho... extraña sensación... se encontraba preocupada... el hecho de haber actuado de forma impulsiva no le traería ningún beneficio... pero ahora que se encontraba en esa situación debía enfrentar el problema. Miró como Sanosuke le obsequiaba una sonrisa de complicidad, le vió bajar del auto y sintió el viento que rozaba sus mejillas una vez que el joven abría la puerta trasera para darle libertad...

**- venga... la llevaré a un lugar seguro – **dijo el joven ofreciéndole su mano para que pudiese salir.

**-Hai – **Meg asintió, tomando su mano con firmeza... salió del auto dejando atrás la pesadilla... ahora era libre...

**- Sígame **– Sanosuke le ofreció su brazo para caminar hasta las escaleras y subir cada escalón, cuidaba que la joven no se tropezase con su vestido... daba gracias a Dios... que ninguna alma curiosa anduviera por las calles... así sería más cómodo para la joven estar en el lugar... y él evitaría la lluvia de preguntas fuera de lugar de sus vecinos.

Al llegar hasta la puerta de su departamento, sacó unas llaves, las introdujo en la cerradura, giro la perilla y estuvieron dentro.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **¿no lo puedo creer?** – se escuchaban las voces de los invitados cerca de la entrada de la Iglesia, que miraban a los padres del novio y de la novia hablar sobre la desaparición de la misma.

**- Por kami, que paso con mi niña – **decía la anciana que miraba horrorizada a su patrón** – mi niña debió ser secuestrada – **decía la nana una y otra vez.

**- Déjate de tonterías... todos sabemos que ha pasado – **dijo el anciano mirando desafiante a un hombre de cabellos negros que se encontraba parado frente a ellos

**- Esto no se va quedar así... ahora mismo llamaré al Gerente de la Agencia para que me dé el nombre de ese rufián – **decía encolerizado el padre de la novia.

**- Saito... quiero que me digas que ha ocurrido – **dijo una tercera voz masculina** - ¿Acaso tu hija ha huido? - **preguntó el hombre

**- Seijuro.. Amigo no sé que ha ocurrido – **dijo Saito con voz quebrada... no creía lo que estaba viviendo... hacía unas horas observaba a su hija vestida de novia, con la ilusión de casarse y ahora no había ni rastro de ella

**- Claro que lo sabes... Sabes que mi nieta no quería casarse – **dijo el anciano mirándole frustrado.

**- Lo juró, Meg se encontraba feliz... estaba seguro de que esperaba con ansias el momento – **dijo Saito mirando a su amigo... luego poso la mirada a su suegro.

**- Eso es lo que tú y Kaede San quisieron creer... pero en realidad desde que se anunció el compromiso mi pequeña kitsune sufrió... no hay que ser ciegos para no darse cuenta- **dijo el anciano mirando ahora al señor Shinomori.

Saito miró de reojo a su suegro al escucharle hablar.

– **Lo lamento muchacho, sabes que te apreció como un hijo... espero que entiendas que mi nieta esta primero que nada y ahora con la pena debemos anunciar que el compromiso no se va llevar acabo – **terminó diciendo Okina.

**-Entiendo Okina San, no te preocupes ya hablare con mi hijo... no creo que se moleste... ya le había dicho yo que la joven era hermosa y que debía hacerse la idea de sentar cabeza – **suspiró **- Ya vez Aoshi, pensé que nunca se iba casar y llegó esa linda jovencita y conquisto su corazón – **dijo Seijuro mirando a Saito** – Amigo tranquilo, si tu hija no quería casarse debió decirlo... no era necesario a que se obligará a algo que le iba hacer infeliz y también a mi hijo... esto se detuvo a tiempo... velo con el lado positivo **- dijo el hombre caminando hacia donde estaban los invitados.

**- Sabias palabras muchacho... sabía que entenderías... – **miró hacia donde estaba el padre de su única nieta** – Si sólo hubieras observado con detalle sus ojos, te hubieras dado cuenta del dolor de su alma y de la tristeza que le asfixiaba... es una lastima que mi Tokio no este aquí para consolarte – **dijo el anciano posando su mano en el hombro de su yerno, dándole fortaleza.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO 

-**Esta en su casa, es pequeña, se que esta acostumbrada a otras cosas, pero sabe es acogedor** – dijo Sanosuke haciendo una seña con su mano a la joven para que entrará al lugar.

Megumi entró al lugar dudativa, se sentía extraña en ese lugar... a solas con un chico que no conocía.

**- Puede sentarse señorita Takani – **Sanosuke camino hacia la cocina para sacar jugo del refrigerador** – ¿ Quiere beber algo Señorita? – **terminó diciendo el joven sacando dos vasos de la alacena al ver el movimiento de cabeza que la joven hacia para indicar que aceptaba su ofrecimiento.

Megumi se sentó en el sofá negro, se sentía como un pastel... con el vestido cubriendo la mitad del sillón, se dibujo una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

**- No deje de hacerlo – **dijo Sanosuke al ver que la joven dejaba de sonreír al verle parado frente a ella extendiendo su mano con un vaso con jugo envuelto con una servilleta blanca** – Se ve más hermosa aún cuando lo hace Señorita Takani -**

**- Megumi – **dijo la joven tomando el vaso en sus dos manos, sintió el roce de las cálidas manos del apuesto joven de mirada castaña, se sentía observada... sin embargo no le incomodaba... se sentía tan segura en ese lugar** – ese es mi nombre... puede llamarme Meg – **terminó diciendo tímidamente, acercando el vaso a la altura de sus labios... bebió un poco.

**- bello nombre – **dijo Sano sentándose en la mesita de centro quedando justo frente a ella... le sonrió** – mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara... pero usted puede llamarme Sano – **dijo sin despegar su vista de su rostro.

**- Gracias, es un placer... agradezco su ayuda... – **dijo Megumi tomando el vaso con sus manos que estaban posadas en su regazo** – lamentó haberle metido en este problema... – **bajo la vista clavándola en el líquido que contenía el vaso.

Sanosuke le miró enternecido e impulsivamente tomó su rostro con ambas manos para que quedará nuevamente mirándole.

– **_Actu...é impul... siva... mente_ – **dijo nerviosa la joven sintiendo la respiración de Sanosuke rozar su rostro.

– **_Yo también_ – **susurró Sanosuke acortando la distancia lentamente que había entre sus labios y los de la joven para besarlos suavemente... primero sería un roce y después...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO 

**- ¿ Qué haremos ahora cariño ?** – preguntó una mujer al borde de una crisis de angustia.

**- Pues cancelar el compromiso – **dijo el hombre.

**- ¿ Así de sencillo ? – **preguntó nuevamente la mujer, sin entender la tranquilidad en que su esposo manejaba la situación.

**- hai... así de sencillo – **se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla** – tú y yo sabemos que nuestro hijo Shogo no quería casarse con Megumi –**dijo Seijuro caminando con una sonrisa hacia los invitados.

**- Eso lo sé... cariño – **dijo la mujer entre dientes con una sonrisa fingida** – ¿ qué vas a decir? – **preguntó.

**- Pues la verdad – **dijo Seijuro deteniendo su camino.

**- ¿ La verdad ? – **preguntó incrédula

**- Si, que nuestro hijo Shogo no quiso casarse con la joven Takani y que antes de que la chica recibiera una humillación más grande yo le pedí a su padre que se la llevará – **dijo el hombre.

**- Por Dios, Seijuro¿te has vuelto loco? **– dijo la mujer.

**- Si cariño... siempre lo he estado... por ti – **dijo Seijuro mirándole picaramente

**- Basta... que esto es cosa sería... se trata de un compromiso formal... mira en lo que ha terminado – **dijo Okon mirándole con ceño fruncido

**- Para suerte de nosotros... sólo imagina a tu hijo atado a una mujer que no ama, no quiero que Megumi sufra humillaciones por el hecho de haberse marchado... después de todo Shogo no quería casarse... lo estábamos obligando por la amistad de las familias... no fuí lo suficiente valiente para detener esta farsa... sabes cariño todo este tiempo pensé que Megumi estaba enamorado de nuestro hijo... por tal razón seguí adelante – **terminó de decir el hombre.

**- Bien... ahora sólo quiero saber donde rayos se metió Aoshi – **dijo Okon.

**- Mujer... para que lo quieres... antes era razonable siendo el padrino de anillos tenía que estar listo para entrar a la Iglesia... ¿pero ahora? – **dijo el hombre mirando a su esposa.

**- Cierto – **sonrió** – ya no... se necesita de su presencia... mmm... ahora que lo pienso tampoco he visto a Misao... igual y fue a buscarlo – **dijo Okon besando la mejilla de su marido.

**- Si, déjalos deben andar por allí, demostrándose cuanto se aman... eso nos conviene, ya quiero nietos – **dijo Seijuro.

**- Seijuro – **se sonrojo la mujer** – Se acaban de casar hace unos 5 meses y ya quieres que sean padres... deja que se disfruten un poco más – **dijo Okon sonriendo... también le agradaba la idea de tener una docena de nietos a quienes consentir.

**- Te veo al rato... busca a Shogo antes de que la versión equivocada llegue a él – **dijo Seijuro.

**- ¿ y que hago, cuando lo encuentre? **– Preguntó Okon curiosa.

**- Pues dile que te lleve a casa... necesitamos cancelar muchas cosas, después debo hablar con Saito sobre lo ocurrido, lo conozco muy bien, va pensar que estoy haciéndome responsable de todo para proteger a Megumi, aunque algo hay de cierto... no puedo evadir mi responsabilidad de padre del novio – **dijo Seijuro.

**- Bien... ahora mismo busco a Shogo, si encuentras a Aoshi, dile que le espero en casa... **– dijo la mujer caminando hacia la construcción para entrar en ella.

**- Cariño – **dijo el hombre deteniendo el camino de su esposa.

**- Dime – **giró su rostro.

**- Prepara algo rico para la cena – **le guiño un ojo y camino hacia los invitados para comunicarles la noticia.

**- Querido... **– sonrió** – tú sólo piensas en comer- **Okon siguió su camino en busca de su hijo – **_en estos momentos, comer es lo último en que se debe pensar _**-

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO 

Estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los suyos cuando, el movimiento de las manos de la joven por el nerviosismo derramó el jugo en la falda de su vestido...

**_- Mi vestido..._ – **dijo Meg mirando la mancha anaranjada concentrarse en la seda blanca...

**- Lo siento – **dijo Sanouke observando la mancha.

**- No fue tu culpa – **dijo Megumi** – yo fui la que lo derramo -**

**_- Pero yo lo ocasione con mi acción_ – **dijo por lo bajo el apuesto joven

**- Disculpa... sé que es mucha molestia, pero no puedo dormir con un vestido de novia y aparte se ha ensuciado – **dijo Meg sonrojándose al sentirse captar toda la atención del joven.

**- _Cierto_- **se dijo Sanosuke mentalmente, no había pensado en que traer a la joven a su departamento incluía el que tuviera que dormir bajo el mismo techo y aparte tener que compartir de su ropa.

**- Espere un momento aquí Señorita... buscaré algo para usted – **dijo Sanosuke poniéndose de pie, caminando por un pasillo alfombrado, entró a una habitación

No tardó casi nada... le llamó desde la habitación asomando su rostro por el marco de la puerta.

**- Puede venir señorita – **dijo Sanosuke.

**- Si, gracias – **Megumi se puso de pie caminando hacia la habitación de donde el joven le había llamado.

Entró a la habitación para encontrar una cama individual hecha perfectamente, cubierta con un edredón de cuadros negros mezclados con azules y unos cojines forrados con la misma tela.

**- sé que es una cama pequeña, pero es cómoda y calientita... – **encendió una lámpara que estaba a un lado de la cama**- he puesto sobre la cama un pijama mío, espero que le quede – **le miró de reojo **- no se preocupe, usted dormirá en la cama... **– dijo Sanosuke girándose para quedar frente a la joven

**- No quisiera incomodarlo joven Sagara... dormiré en el sofá – **dijo la joven interrumpiendo el discurso de Sanosuke.

**- Por supuesto que no... vamos a dejar las cosas en claro... podrá verme viviendo humildemente... pero sepa señorita Takani... que trabajo y me ganó la vida de forma honrada... que aparte de ser hombre, soy un caballero, no me voy a aprovechar de usted... que tengo educación y que se me ha enseñado a tratar a las mujeres como unas Damas... por lo que usted dormirá en la cama y el sofá será para mí... **– dijo Sanosuke mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

- **_No quise ofenderle_** – dijo Meg en voz baja.

**- No me gusta que me lleven la contra** – dijo Sano aún mirándola.

**-Pero... **– pronunció tímidamente la joven.

**- Nada de peros señorita Takani... ya se lo he dicho no me gusta que me lleven la contraria, así que póngase cómoda y siéntase como en su casa - **dijo Sanosuke dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

**- Gracias, Joven Sagara – **dijo Megumi mirándole dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**- Una cosa más... dejé de llamarme Joven Sagara y digame Sanosuke o Sano, es lo mismo... puede hablarme con confianza... créame no me la voy a comer... usted esta en buenas manos... le prometí a su abuelo cuidar de usted – **dijo Sanosuke sin mirarle parado en el portal.

**- Hai, entonces usted también puede llamarme Megumi o Meg, y dejar a un lado los formalismos... así estaremos en las mismas condiciones – **dijo Megumi con voz firme.

**- _Así será mi querida Diosa _**– se dijo mentalmente Sanosuke.

**- ¿ eso le da confianza? – **preguntó Sanosuke en la misma posición.

**- No es confianza Sanosuke, es igualdad – **dijo Megumi observando como giraba su rostro el joven.

**- Entonces seamos iguales Meg – **dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La joven sintió una punzada en el estómago al ver la trasparente sonrisa del joven, le vio salir de la habitación y le agradeció en silencio su hospitalidad y la valentía que le había demostrado al ayudarle a huir... salía de un problema para entrar en otros, pero por el momento centraría sus pensamientos en disfrutar la tranquilidad del lugar, entró al baño se cambio de ropa, lavo su cara y saliendo destendio un lado de la cama para acostarse y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo...

**_- Ahora ya no estas sola querida... yo te cuidaré_ – **susurró Sanosuke al ver como la joven apagaba la luz de la lámpara y se metía en la cama para dormir.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO 

Hola chicas... MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!. Me siento muy feliz por sus comentarios y les agradezco todos los comentarios, que en serio me han sorprendido recibiendo 9 reviews en este capi... espero que en este se obtengan más...

Agradezco a: Arcasdrea, Alexandra Shinomori, Yukiyasha, shysie, gabyhyatt, tomoerelena, MONIKA-DONO, aIKO1504(Hola!… muchas gracias por tus comentarios… me suben el animo mucho y me motivan a actualizar lo más pronto posible) Lara( Muchísimas gracias por tu reviews... me he sonrojado al leerlo, espero te guste este capi), Chicas no dejen de leer, espero que les guste lo que he escrito y como he manejado las relaciones de estos personajes...

Si dejan muchos reviews, prometo actualizar para el jueves... pero si no es así... bueno tendré que esperar como dos semanas, puesto que el lunes inicio exámenes y aparte las series de nupcial están en Pause a unas cuantas líneas de ser terminados los capis y estar en red. De eso me encargo el fin de semana... antes de irme por dos semanas les dejare algo que leer.

Onegai dejen reviews

LES RECUERDO QUE ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A LAS CHICAS KAZUKO y en especial a la madrina que es mi amiga Andy Chan… muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Les quiere Alis Chan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_**Escrito por:** Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _

**OJOS TRISTES... LABIOS COLOR PURPURA **

**Capítulo 3: Explicaciones inapropiadas **

El alboroto del cancelamiento del compromiso había cesado... la gente no había parado de murmurar hasta que el padre del novio, Seijuro Shinomori había dado unas palabras para justificar la desaparición de la novia... como todo un caballero pidió disculpas a nombre de su familia y la de su amigo Saito Takani... que se encontraba destrozado y confundido tras la repentina huída de su hija.

- **Tío la vamos a encontrar...** – dijo la voz suave de una linda jovencita.

- **Kaoru... gracias por estar a mi lado pequeña**- dijo el hombre levantando su rostro para encontrarse con los hermosos zafiros que Kaoru tenía en sus ojos, alzó su mano para rozar sus mejillas.

- **De nada tío... aquí estaré a tu lado** – la jovencita obsequio una sonrisa a su tío... dándole seguridad y paz.

- **Señor Saito ya no hay nada de que preocuparse... el Señor Shinomori ha dado una explicación del por que se ha cancelado la boda...** – dijo un pelirrojo que entraba a una habitación, viendo sentado al hombre... con el saco del smoking desabrochado... dos botones debajo del cuello sin abotonar... sus cabellos desordenados a causa de la ilimitadas veces que había pasado sus manos por su cabello.

- **Gracias Kenshin... es mi culpa... quien la asume es mi amigo Seijuro...**- dijo Saito bajando su cabeza y clavando su vista al piso.

- **Te equivocas** – se escucho una voz profunda y varonil que llamo la atención del hombre con aspecto desaliñado – **todo es culpa mía amigo**... -

- **No es verdad Seijuro... si hubiera comprendido que Meg no quería llegar a unirse en matrimonio con tu hijo otra cosa hubiera sido... te debo una disculpa... yo...** – dijo el hombre quien no termino de hablar.

- **Basta Saito... si te he dicho que la culpa la tengo yo... es por que así ha sido... Mi hijo Shogo no quería casarse con tu hija **– hizo una pausa mirando a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar – **Yo le obligue por que pensé que Megumi estaba enamorada de él... seamos maduros... sólo queríamos unir más nuestros lazos de amistad... sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de nuestros hijos...** – terminó diciendo Seijuro.

- **Cariño... no encuentro a nuestro hijo** – dijo una mujer que entraba a la habitación.

- **Ahora entiendes lo que digo... Saito** – dijo Seijuro clavando su vista a la de los ojos ámbar de su amigo – **de todas maneras no hubiera visto boda... Shogo también huyó** – el hombre sonrió resignado.

- **Gracias Seijuro... tienes razón... nos hemos comportado como unos niños... sin pensar en la felicidad de nuestros hijos** – dijo Saito sonriendo pesadamente.

- **así es ... sus hijos son adultos que pueden decidir que hacer con sus vidas... ya ellos elegirán con quien casarse** – dijo un anciano que palmeaba el hombro del padre de la novia.

- **Okina San tiene razón... ahora la importancia radica en encontrar a tu hija... yo creo saber donde esta mi hijo** – dijo Seijuro mirando a su esposa, quien asintió como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

- **Por hoy no haremos nada... sé que mi niña estará bien... el chofer me prometió que la protegería... si no con su vida me responderá** – terminó diciendo el anciano.

- **Señor Saito, Okina San tiene razón... ahora es momento de que descanse... ha sido una tarde llena de tensiones** – dijo el pelirrojo.

- **Bien... amigo nos estamos hablando... debo irme a reprender a mi hijo... como te lo dije... la disculpa que di a los invitados... absuelve de toda culpa a tu hija... no te preocupes ya del asunto** – dijo Seijuro tomando del brazo a su esposa para retirarse del lugar.

- **Buenas noches** - respondieron a coro todo los presentes a los que se retiraban del lugar.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Con qué aquí estabas** – dijo la voz fría masculina.

- **Así es... ¿ cómo estuvo la boda? **– respondió la figura que se escondía entre las sombras de la oscuridad del lugar... sentado frente a la ventana observando la luna se encontraba un joven vestido de frac. Su aspecto pulcro y bien aliñado le dada un toque de elegancia y resaltaba las facciones de su rostro... su cabello café oscuro y sus hermosos ojos café claro brillaban con el reflejo de la luna... a su lado una mesita de madera donde había una copa de whisky.

- **Cómo querías que estuviera sin la presencia del novio** – respondió el hombre que le miraba de frente.

- **No me vengas con dramas... me vine poco después de que supe que la novia se había marchado... las personas pueden ser menos discretas de lo que uno piensa** – respondió el joven de ojos castaños.

- **Shogo eres un insensible... debiste enfrentar la situación** – dijo el joven sin despegar su vista de la figura del hombre.

- ¿**Para que Aoshi?... sólo cumplía las ordenes de papá... De seguro él lo arregló como siempre**- dijo Shogo tomando de la mesita la copa para beber un poco del líquido que está contenía.

**- Vamos hermano... ya no eres un niño... papá sólo quería que sentaras cabeza... que dejes de ser holgazán y tomes responsabilidad** – dijo con voz serena Aoshi.

- **Deja tus clases de moralidad para otra ocasión... Tú lo haz dicho ya no soy un niño** – dijo Shogo cortante.

- **Es una lastima que acabes tu vida bebiendo vino y malgastando el dinero de nuestros padres... ¿ Por qué siempre tienes que preocupar a mamá? –** alzó la voz decidido Aoshi desafiando con su mirada a su hermano.

- **Debes respetar a tu hermano mayor Aoshi... es mejor guardes silencio** – dijo Shogo prestándole poca atención.

**- Es lamentable tenerte como ejemplo** – dijo Aoshi con voz escalofriante.

Shogo se puso de pie rápidamente ante las palabras de su hermano menor... le habían llegado al alma... como podía tomarse la libertad de hablarle como si el fuera un niño... como si el fuera un adolescente que no sabe que hacer con su vida... viviendo crisis de identidad... el sabía quien era... a donde quería llegar ... y casarse con alguien a quien no amaba no era una opción... amaba a sus padres y por ellos había aceptado casarse con esa jovencita a quien no conocía.

- **Es muy fácil para ti decirlo... cuando todo lo que has querido lo has obtenido... incluso tienes a esa bella jovencita que te ama con devoción... quieres que te diga algo... tengo más corazón que tú... siento... más que razonar... alguna vez quiero casarme... pero hacerlo por amor... más que obligación... es muy fácil decirlo cuando tú tienes a Misao... ese ángel que llegó a tu vida y te resistías a conocer... tienes suerte hermano... nunca se cansó de esperarte... hubiera sido una verdadera lastima que en la familia Shinomori... hubiera dos infelices** – Terminó Shogo encarando a su hermano con la copa de whisky en las manos.

Aoshi guardó silencio... no tuvo palabras para continuar la discusión... ya no eran unos niños que a la primera vuelta que no sabían más que hacer se lanzaban el uno al otro y terminando en el piso se golpeaban hasta que su madre o padre les detenían... nunca había pensado que su hermano se sintiera tan sólo como él una vez lo había estado... Shogo tenía razón... era una bendición tener a Misao a su lado.

- **Aoshi... tu baño esta listo cariño** – se escuchó la voz de Misao desde la puerta del despacho que veía interrogante la escena de los hermanos en la oscuridad... se encontraban frente a frente con poca distancia... como si en cualquier momento empezaran una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo... su corazón pálpito asustado.

- **Buenas noches Misao** – dijo Shogo saludando a la recién llegada – **debes saber lo ocurrido... que lastima que no hubo boda - **

- **Buenas noches Shogo... lo lamento... no sabía que estabas aquí... tal vez quieran seguir con su conversación**- dijo Misao mirando el rostro serio de su marido... algo no andaba bien.

- **Oh no... yo ya me iba... Aoshi y yo terminábamos nuestra charla de hermano a hermano... es una verdadera bendición que te tenga a su lado... muy afortunado hermanito** – dijo Shogo palmeando la espalda de Aoshi... que seguía en silencio.

- **Tus padres te buscaban en la Iglesia** – se aventuró a decir la joven de cabellos azabache.

- **Lo sé ... me vine tiempo después de que la novia se marchó... pensé que si desaparecía... se vería más como que la que iba ser humillada era la señorita Takani y no yo por estar en el lugar esperándole... es más creíble que la novia se retiro por que el novio no se presentó a la boda **– dijo Shogo dando explicación al aire... caminando hacía la salida del despacho.

- **Entiendo... muy caballeroso de tu parte Shogo** – dijo Misao sonriéndole.

- **Eres muy hermosa Misao y una excelente persona... mi hermano es realmente afortunado... gracias por estar a su lado** – besó la mejilla de la joven – **Que tengan buenas noches** – dijo para retirarse a su recamará...

- **Aoshi...** – Misao camino hasta donde estaba parado su marido – ¿ **qué ocurre mi amor?** – preguntó Misao abrazándolo

No hubo respuesta de Aoshi... siguía meditando en las palabras de su hermano... Shogo se había marchado por el bien de la señorita Takani... tenía razón... era más fácil que el se marchará diciendo que el novio había abandonado el lugar y no que la señorita Takani fuera el centro de habladurías por meses... hasta que un nuevo rumor o chisme se presentará en la sociedad... sabiendo como era su hermano mayor... supo que esos comentarios calumniadores no le afectarían... pero le dolía haber enfrentado a su hermano en un tema... que incluso para él era nuevo... el amor... la compañía de alguien... disfrutar de una persona en todo momento... era una lastima que su hermano no encontrará aún a la joven de sus sueños...

- **Aoshi... ¿ estas bien?** – preguntó preocupada Misao que le miraba allí plantado en ese lugar pensativo.

**- Hai...** –poso su mirada en el rostro de su esposa – **No pasa** **nada amor** – sonrió – **sólo pensaba que Shogo tiene razón... soy muy afortunado...** – se acercó a su rostro para besar sus rosados labios **_– te amo_** – susurró contra su boca.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Los rayos del sol entraban traviesos por las rendijas que la cortina dejaba al ondearse a causa del movimiento del viento de la fresca mañana... que invitaba sugestivo a seguir en la cama... dio una vuelta para evitar que la luz del sol le ahuyentara el sueño... tapo su rostro con la sabana que cubría su cuerpo.

La linda joven de los ojos tristes había despertado desde hacia unos minutos... se encontraba recostada en la suave cama que un hombre a quien no conocía había cedido para que pudiera dormir tranquila durante toda la noche... y así lo hizo... olvidando la situación en la que se encontraba... dibujo una melancólica sonrisa... no sabía que le tenía el futuro preparado... en su mente daban vuelta los pensamientos... no tenía idea de que hacer... hablar a su padre sería un suicidio... hablar a su abuelo... talvez esa sería su mejor opción... abandonando sus pensamientos y la pereza que se apoderaba de su cuerpo se puso de pie para caminar hacia el baño, tomaría una rica y relajante ducha... que refrescará su cuerpo.

Megumi había entrado al baño para tomar una ducha... se tomo su tiempo para relajar sus músculos... sintió el agua recorrer lentamente su cuerpo... acariciando con suavidad su piel... entregando completamente su cuerpo al disfrute de la sensación del agua fresca rozar su blanca piel, su cabello se pegaba a su cuerpo a causa de la humedad... terminó de lavar su cuerpo y enjabonar su cabello con shampoo... salió del lugar impregnándolo con su aroma... un olor limpio y fresco... no se había puesto a pensar que no tenía ropa... _¿qué podía hacer ahora?._.. debía hablar con su Héroe para que le pudiera proporcionar un poco de ropa femenina... no podía andar vestida de novia... secó su cuerpo cuidadosamente poniéndose de nueva cuenta una camisa del joven Sagara que encontró en la repisa del baño, le quedaba realmente cómoda a su cuerpo... aspiró su aroma... varonil... embriagante... sonrió al recordar el momento cuando casi le besaba... ahora que lo pensaba no sabía si agradecer a Kami o no por que el jugo se derramará en un momento _¿ oportuno o inoportuno?_

**Toc toc** – se escucharon los golpes pesados detrás de la puerta.

Sanosuke dio una vuelta destapando su rostro... que no iban a dejarle dormir... había pasado una noche incomoda en el sofá de su sala ... los rayos del sol salían muy temprano y no le habían dejado dormir más tiempo y ahora... esos golpes que le decían que debía levantarse... rayos les hubiera ignorando... por no ser... que parecía que tirarían la puerta... ahora gritaban... mataría a Tsuna...

- **Sanosuke... vamos holgazán... que sea tu día de descanso... no te da derecho a dormir todo el día** -

Pesadamente se sentó en el sofá... pasó sus manos por sus cabellos... frotó sus ojos... estaba adormilado... estaba tan cansado y molestó por la mala noche que había pasado que no recordó él por que se encontraba en el sofá, sin dar tiempo siquiera de ir a su cuarto a ponerse una camisa, se puso de pie caminando hacía la puerta con sus pantaloncillos de algodón sueltos.

- **Que escándalo tienes Tsuna** – dijo molestó el castaño.

- **Cálmate... parece que pasaste una mala noche amigo...** – Tsuna río con picardía.

- **Cállate no digas tonterías** – dijo Sanosuke – **pasa ...-**

-**mmm... tienes pantaloncillos... sin camisa... el pelo desordenado... cansado... vaya!** – dijo Tsuna enlistando lo que observaba en su amigo – **pensé que habías trabajo ayer hasta tarde **– dijo curiosos Tsuna.

Justo en ese momento lo recordó... por supuesto que había trabajado ayer... había pasado una de las aventuras más grandes de toda su vida... no podía permitir que su amigo le encontrará allí con Megumi... que explicación le daría... tenía que sacarlo lo antes posible antes de que ella saliera de la habitación...

- **_Sanosuke..._**- se escuchó la voz femenina de Megumi que salía de la habitación... vestida con la camisa que hacía juego con su pantalón... anoche para dormir sólo había tomado el pantalón del baño y había dejado sobre la repisa la camisa...

- **_DEMASIADO TARDE_** – grito su conciencia, observando la imagen sugestiva de la joven frente a él la camisa le quedaba perfecta... se veía como un ángel... sus cabellos mojados cayendo a la espalda y al frente de la joven... algunos pegados a su rostro... sus ojos marrones con un poco más de brillo y sus invitantes y seductores labios carmín... la camisa le quedaba a dos manos antes de sus rodillas... cubriendo su cuerpo hasta sus muslos...

Megumi se sonrojo al verle de pie junto a otra persona... por Kami... ella no se encontraba vestida de lo más decente... ella no había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que el castaño estuviese acompañado... miró el pecho del joven... muy bien formado... observó al chico que se encontraba a un lado de él... le miraba... interrogante y con suma curiosidad... después se percató que traía puesta la camisa que hacía juego con el pantalón del joven y más fue su vergüenza... sin pensarlo dos veces, conectada al pensamiento del acompañante de Sanosuke se metió a la habitación... esperando hasta que el joven le indicará que estaban solos.

- **Bueno Sanosuke... estas muy bien acompañado amigo** – dijo Tsuna con tono picaro – **Es una belleza** -

- **No es lo que piensas** – dijo Sanosuke sonrojado... hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que el pensamiento de su amigo fuera real... era un tonto como había olvidado que Megumi estaba allí.

- **Claro... no soy un niño ... se lo que ocurre en estas ocasiones... lamento haberte arruinado el momento** – Tsuna miró hacia el lugar donde había visto a la chica – **espero me perdones** – dijo Tsuna ahora mirando a su amigo.

**- Que no es lo que piensas... es un malentendido... yo no he hecho nada –** dijo Sanosuke caminando hacia la puerta.

- **Quieres que me coma ese cuento... ¿por que estas tan nervioso?... no es la primera vez que lo haces... ni mucho menos que te encuentro así... mira que te he visto en circunstancias peores **– dijo Tsuna caminando hacia él.

- **POR QUE ESTA VEZ NO HE HECHO NADA** – grito Sanosuke desesperado... le molestaba pensar que las cosas no eran como su amigo pensaba.

- **Esta bien... no te molestes... cualquiera diría que te secuestraste a la jovencita** – dijo Tusna parado recargado en la puerta.

Sanosuke tenso sus hombros, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su amigo.

**- ¡Oh no!... Sanosuke...** – Tsuna le miró desconcertado... le conocía a la perfección – **¿Acaso esa joven es tu cliente?... ¿ella es la novia? **– preguntó Tsuna curioso.

-...- Sanosuke guardó silencio.

- **¿Tengo razón cierto?** – preguntó de nueva cuenta – **Así que la joven te ha gustado tanto que la has traído contigo** – dijo Tsuna

- **_No soy de ese tipo de hombres_** – masculló Sanosuke pensando en que en algunas cosas que decía su amigo eran verdad... pero si ella no se lo hubiera pedido... él nunca lo hubiera hecho... nunca la hubiera traído a su lado a la fuerza...

– **Por eso me sorprende de ti** – Tsuna le miro curioso - **Eso es un crimen amigo... La jovencita se iba a casar... la has apartado de su oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre a quien ama** -

- **Puedes terminar de decir estupideces... dame dos horas después te cuento la versión real de los hechos** – Sanosuke le miró molesto – **Ahh, de esto ni una palabra a nadie¿ me escuchaste?** -

- **¿ni a Sayo?** – preguntó curioso el hombre.

- **ni a sayo, no quiero chismes... sé que es de confianza... pero no quiero que se meta en problemas ¿entendiste?** – dijo Sanosuke con voz firme.

- **si** – asintió – **lo que tú digas... si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme¿ok?**

- **Esta bien... ahora déjame arreglar las cosas **– dijo Sanosuke cerrando la puerta pensando que la joven debería estar muerta de la pena en su habitación.

OoooOoooOoooOooooOoooOoooOoooO

Hola amigas... que le pareció este capi... todo lo englobe en tres escenas... pero creo que fue suficiente para entender lo que viene... después de dos capítulos más... la historia espero se vaya más rápida... ahora bien les tengo dos opciones... quieren que este fic sea corto de unos 7 capis o que sea más largo de unos 10 o 12 capis... díganme quieren... así acorto mis ideas.

Bueno este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas Kazuko... este capi en especial va dedicado a Aiko1504, amiga espero que te haya gustado... se que no hubo mucho Megumi y Sano... pero así iba el capi sin mucha trama...

Para las que esperan más Aoshi x Misao y Kenshin x Kaoru... denme tiempo para ir poniendo sus escenas... como ya son pareja es más fácil acomodarlos... pero como los protagonistas son Meg y Sano... no puedo quitarles escenas... procuraré darles más participación.

Para mi comadre... Andy Chan espero tus comentarios...

Si alguien tiene ideas con gusto estoy bien a recibirlas...

Agradezco a : Aiko1504 ( Muchas gracias por tus comentarios… ya sabes este capi esta dedicado a ti amigui… besos) Arashi Shinomori, Arcasdrea, shysie, MONIKA-DONO, gabyhyatt, Lara( me agrada que el fic cumpla su cometido y te hayas conectado lo que intento trasmitir en los encuentros de los personajes, en especial con Meg y Sano) Holly-dono, Lucy Oraki, Cleoru Misumi, Alexandra Shinomori. Muchas gracias por su apoyo... ya saben a las chicas que no contesto por acá es por que lo hago por correo si lo dejan o por REPLY.

Me ha ido muy bien en mis exámenes... ando contenta por ello... aparte que con sus reviews y comentarios me inspira a seguir escribiendo lo antes posible... así que si Dios quiere actualizó para el próximo fin... ya esta semana la voy a dedicar a actualizar nupcial... ya tengo más tiempo y subiré dos capis de cada historia...

Espero sus comentarios aunque sean pequeñas lineas... para saber que puedo mejorar...

ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS...

Les quiere Alis chan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_**Escrito por:** Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _

**Capítulo 4: Conviviendo con un desconocido**

**-Primera parte -**

- **No es posible... qué no sepan dónde esta mi niña** – decía una anciana al borde de la desesperación.

- **Tranquila** – dijo un anciano caminando hacia el ventanal que daba a las afueras de los hermosos jardines de la mansión Takani.

-**Como me pides que me tranquilice... mi niña se encuentra en compañía de un hombre que no sabemos quien es... ni que le ha hecho a Meg** – dijo la anciana mirando hacia la puerta donde entraba el Señor de la casa.

**- Es un joven como de la edad de mi nieta... no es una mala persona... prometio que cuidaría de ella... si no...** – dijo el anciano girando su cuerpo para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada del recien llegado.

- **Es absurdo... no podemos confiar en ese hombre... temo por la vida de mi hija... ya debería estar de regreso son las 10:00 de la mañana...** – dijo el hombre interrumpiendo las palabras del anciano, estaba desesperado.

- **Saito... mi pequeña Meg debe estar asustada... actuo impulsivamente... es normal que no quiera regresar... tal vez piense que la obligarás a casarse o la reprendas** – dijo el anciano caminando hacia él.

**- Tú no entiendes nada Okina... se trata de mi única hija... mi tesoro... _el recuerdo que me dejo su madre_ **– dijo Saito en voz baja las últimas palabras.

- **Te entiendo a la perfección yerno... pero en estos momentos sé que mi nieta esta en buenas manos... ese muchacho tenía valores que algunos de nuestro nivel no conocen... estoy más que seguro que unos días ella regresará o llamará... solo dale tiempo** – dijo Okina con su voz serena posando su mano en el hombro del padre de su nieta.

- **Pero... si este tipo le llega a poner una mano encima a mi Meg... TE JURO QUE NO CONTARÁ SU HAZAÑA... espero que tengas razón... y que en cualquier momento llame** – dijo Saito con molestia en sus palabras mezcladas con preocupación.

- **Con mi vida te respondo** – dijo Okina tranquilo, recordando la mirada triste de su nieta – se que estará bien...

**- me asusta la idea de pensar que mi niña este viviendo con un desconocido... por los CIELOS... ¿ Cómo habrá pasado la noche?... ¿ dónde habrá dormido?** – decía la anciana para ella misma más que preocupada.

Saito volteo rapidamente tomando de los hombros a la nana, le hablo con ira

- **Basta... deja de pensar en calamidades nana... Meg esta bien... confiemos en la palabra de ese joven...** – los ojos de la anciana se abrieron de par en par, su cuerpo se sobresalto por el tono de las palabras del hombre, su mirada se clavaba en la los ojos de la mujer - **_mi hija esta en buenas manos_** – dijo con angustia intentando convencerse, sentío que Okina le palmeaba su espalda para que se tranquilizase.

- **_Lo... lam...en..to mi... Se...ñor... perdo..ne..me_** – balbuceo la anciana temerosa que bajo su vista apenada.

**- No nana... perdoname tú a mí** – dijo el hombre soltando de su agarre a la anciana, se incorporó caminando hacia la puerta para salir del lugar.

- **¿ Adónde vas Saito?** – preguntó el anciano sereno.

- **A descansar – **giró la perilla** – sólo te daré una semana...** – clavo su vista en la madera - **si en ese tiempo mi hija no aparece... te juro que hasta debajo de las piedras la voy a buscar... el joven ira a la cárcel **– dijo saliendo del despacho.

**- Esto no pinta nada bien** – dijo la anciana asustada.

- **Es tiempo suficiente para encontrarla** – dijo el anciano mirando la puerta.

- **Espero que tengas razón Okina** – dijo la anciana mirandole – **El señor Saito va matar a ese jovencito - **

**- No si, yo puedo evitarlo** – dijo Okina decidido **– Ella esta bien... lo sé** – el anciano sonrió.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Después de la embarazosa escena... había llegado a sentarse a la orilla de la cama... sentía el calor agruparse en sus mejillas... que habría pensado el joven que acompañaba a Sanosuke... - **_nada bueno de seguro_** – pensó para ella misma, pasaron escasos 15 minutos tras el vergonzoso suceso... cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, escuchó los suaves golpes contra la puerta.

- **_¿ Se puede ?_** – preguntó Sanosuke sin asomar la cabeza, su mano sostenía la perilla... estaba nervioso por la reacción que pudiera tener la joven... ella no era igual que las mujeres que conocía por allí... que pasaban una noche juntos compartiendo una cama fría... sólo para satisfacer su instinto... y luego se marchaban... la señorita Takina era diferente... sonrió al dejar volar su imaginación... preguntándose lo que sería pasar una noche con ella... una cama cálida... con la que incluso dormiría toda la noche, velaría su sueño... la tendría recostada contra su pecho, sujeta por la cintura de manera posesiva... estaba seguro que una vez de tenerla así de cerca sería imposible dejarla ir... definitivamente era una mujer hecha para comprometerse para toda la vida y formar una familia... sonrió y tragó saliva a la vez... era una Diosa exquisita... como deseaba robarle unos cuantos besos...

- **Adelante** – se escuchó la voz femenina que atrajó de sus pensamientos a Sanosuke.

- **Buenos días** – entró a la habitación - ¿**cómo dormiste?** -

- **Buenos días ... bien gracias** – dijo Megumi sin mirarle.

Sanosuke supo por la actitud de la joven... que ella se había dado cuenta de los pensamientos pecaminosos que Tsuna había tenido hacia unos minutos.

- **Lamento lo ocurrido hace un rato... no era mi intensión que te sintieras mal** – dijo Sanosuke caminando hacia ella, podía observar sus piernas blancas. tersas, bien delineadas, distrajo su mirada hacia el rostro de la joven que ahora le miraba.

- **No te preocupes... fue mi culpa... debi imaginar que tendrías amigos que te visitan... soy yo la que te ha venido a incomodar...** – dijo mirandole fijamente a los ojos.

- **No hay problema... ese es Tsuna, un amigo de la infancia... es de confianza** – dijo Sanosuke sentándose a un lado de Meg.

La joven tensó su cuerpo al sentir el calor corporal del joven cerca... quiso ponerse de pie, pero fue detenida por la mano de Sanosuke que le asía por el hombro delicadamente, sin mucha fuerza... Meg se quedo quieta miraba sus manos entrelazadas jugar nerviosas, sus dedos se frotaban entre sí.

- **Ese joven... debió... pensar que... yo...** – dijo Meg balbuceando.

- **¿Tú que? **– preguntó Sanosuke interrumpiéndole, posando su mano en la barbilla de la joven obligándole a que le mirara a los ojos, giró su rostro.

- **_Que... yo..._** – Meg tembló al contacto y al ver los ojos del joven muy cerca de los de ella... sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, sentía su respiración golpear sus mejillas – **pase la noche contigo** – soltó de golpe Megumi bajando la mirada en la misma posición.

**- Eso no es cierto** – dijo Sano hablando sensualmente... le gustaba tener cerca el rostro de la joven, le sostenía de la barbilla, la mantenía a su merced... era cuestión de inclinarse y tomaría prisioneros los labios de la joven – **Mírame** – susurró

Megumi obedeció, le miró, percibió un extraño brillo en los ojos de Sanosuke... se estaba asustada nunca antes alguien le había tenido tan de cerca y de la manera en que le tomaba la barbilla.

- **Tsuna es de confianza, él sabe que entre tu y yo no pasó nada** – dijo Sanosuke sin despegar sus ojos de los de la joven.

- **Pero... la camisa que me puse –** balbuceo... era presa de los nervios... – **tu pantalón... Sanosuke... no soy una niña... ese chico..**. -

- **No hay nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte... él cree en mi palabra** – dijo Sanosuke acercándose peligrosamente para desaparecer la distancia que les separaba.

- **No creo que esto este bien** – soltó de golpe Meg sin moverse... temía en lo que el joven pudiera hacerle – **Invade mi espacio personal joven Sagara** -

Sanosuke detuvo su movimiento, estaba a unos centímetros de probar la gloria, pero las palabras de la señorita Takani, le hicieron regresar de su hipnotismo, ella tenía razón... eso no era correcto... no podía aprovecharse de la situación... Meg confiaba en él, no podía darse el lujo de asustarla... tal vez la joven saldría corriendo y no quería pensar en desfortunios... recordó las palabras de su abuelo... el viejo simpático que le confiaba la vida de su nieta... **_- Muchacho cuídala mucho... es mi mayor tesoro... te mataré si algo le pasa _**– sonrió, El día que besará esos atrayentes labios... sería por que ella estuviera de acuerdo... no haría nada que ella no quisiera, se aparto de ella soltando su barbilla.

- **Disculpa Megumi**... – Sanosuke se puso de pie – **no dejes de llamarme por mi nombre** – dijo Sanosuke abriendo el closet para sacar ropa.

- **hai** – Megumi respiro tranquila... las sensaciones de su cuerpo la desconcertaban... se había molestado con ella misma por haber alejado a Sanosuke... una parte de ella había deseado que el joven no se apartará y que le hubiera besado... su primer beso... y con un desconocido... como en sus sueños.

Sanosuke sacó de un cajón una playera y del closet un pantalón de mezclilla – **iremos a desayunar fuera** – dijo sin mirarle, se dirigía al baño para cambiarse – **hoy es mi día libre** –

- **Este... no creo que sea conveniente que salgamos** – dijo Meg ruborizada al verle sin camisa... entrando al baño con su ropa.

- **Te apena que puedan verte conmigo** – dijo Sanosuke sin mirarle.

- **No es eso... creo que al quedarme a dormir en tu casa... he dejado muy claro que la diferencia de clases sociales no me interesa** – dijo Meg con determinación... cosa que sorprendió a Sanosuke.

-**Entonces** – giro su rostro para mirarle.

- **Pues... recuerda no tengo que ponerme** – dijo Meg bajando la cabeza clavando sus ojos en sus pies descalzos.

Escuchó una sonora carcajada... levantó su vista y le vio recargado contra el marco de la puerta de la entrada del baño... con una seductora sonrisa en sus labios... que la molesto de sobre manera... acaso se burlaba de ella...

- ¿ **De que te ríes?** – preguntó molesta Megumi levantando una ceja – ¿ **qué es tan gracioso?... no te burles de mí** – dijo notoriamente con su tono de molestia.

- **Oh no Megumi, es que olvide que no tenías que ponerte... disculpa... no quise ofenderte** – dijo Sanosuke entrando al baño – **deja me cambio y pensaremos que hacer **

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**- Sigo preocupada mi amor... Meg no aparece y temo por lo que mi tío Saito pueda llegar hacer** – decía una joven de cabellos azabache sosteniendo en sus manos un teléfono móvil.

- **Megumi ya no es una niña... sabe cuidarse sola...** – se escuchó la voz de otra persona al otro lado de la línea, un joven pelirrojo.

**- Kenshin, eso ya lo sé... pero mi tío Saito es muy posesivo** – suspiro – **Okina San esta como si nada** – dijo la jovencita.

- **Kao chan, si Okina San esta en calma debe ser por que él sabe algo que nadie más sabe** – dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad intentando contagiar a su prometida.

- **Pues... la nana me dijo que el tío Saito le dio una semana a Okina San para encontrar a Meg chan... de lo contrario él mismo la buscará... y créeme cariño eso no es bueno** – dijo la joven caminando de un lado a otro.

- **Confiemos en Meg Chan... debe estar asustada... recuerda actuó sin pensar... lo más probable es que este bien... ya se reportará... no es una joven desconsiderada **– dijo Kenshin.

- **_Ken_** – dijo con voz dulce.

-**_ si, cariño_** – se escuchó por el auricular

- **_Podemos desayunar juntos... necesito pasar un momento a solas fuera de la mansión _**– dijo la joven con suavidad.

- **_Lo que desee mi princesa_** – dijo Kenshin melosamente.

**_- Ken... te amo tanto_** – dijo Kaoru con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- **_No más que yo... eres mi razón de vivir... en cinco meses serás mi esposa_** – dijo en respuesta a las palabras de la joven.

**_- mmm... eso si Meg Chan aparece y termina de diseñar mi vestido de novia... como se le ocurre huir_** – dijo una frustrada Kaoru.

- **_Te dije que dejarás ese asunto por la paz... Megumi regresará y tu vestido de novia será hermoso... aunque siendo Tú la que lo portes... será opacado con tu belleza _**– dijo el joven.

- **_Que cosas tan lindas me dices Ken_** – dijo Kaoru con un leve rubor rosado en sus mejillas.

- **_Sólo digo la verdad_** – dijo Kenshin

- **_gracias ... bueno te dejo para arreglarme_** – dijo Kaoru.

- **_Nos vemos en un rato... te amo_** – se escuchó un sonido semejante a un beso.

- **Y yo a ti... estaré lista antes de que llegues** – dijo la joven

- **Hai **– se escuchó

- **Chao** – dijo la jovencita terminando la llamada.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Listo** – dijo el joven castaño saliendo del baño vestido con unos jeans de color azul y una camisa tipo polo.

Sanosuke miro curioso hacia la chica, aún se encontraba sentada jugaba perdida con los botones de la camisa a la altura de su pecho... se acercó lentamente sin intención de asustarle o interrumpirle en sus pensamientos... le habló inclinando su cuerpo hacia la altura de su oído para susurrarle – **_Ya estoy listo_** - Megumi aún pensaba en que había sido mala idea actuar de manera impulsiva... ¿Qué rayos había pensado?... mmm... ese había sido el problema le decía su conciencia... _no pensaste Megumi Takani... tu padre te va matar... de esta no sales viva_... se sobresalto al sentir la respiración de Sanosuke cerca de su lóbulo... le miró perdiéndose en su mirada castaña... el joven le miraba embelesado al aspirar su aroma... le sonrió... Megumi se movió dejando una distancia considerable en Medio de ambos.

- **Iré a casa de una amiga y conseguiré algo que puedas ponerte** – le dijo Sanosuke no prestando atención a la reacción de la joven.

- **_Hai _**– Megumi asintió.

- **No te vayas a ir... eh** – le dijo el joven sonriendo picaramente, haciendo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo al momento que se perdía por la puerta.

**- Como si pudiera ir alguna parte, vestida de esta manera** – bufó Megumi molesta... ese joven si que sabía hacerla desesperar – **Ni la burla perdonas Sanosuke** – la joven mirando con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la salida de la habitación.

- **Lo decía por si las dudas** – asomó su rostro para verla fruncir el ceño y ver como le aventaba un cojín.

- **_Creo que empezaré a Odiarte_** – dijo Megumi con una sonrisa maliciosa... un extraño brillo se apodero de sus ojos... le llenaron de vida el rostro pálido.

- **_Eso es cariño... te vez preciosa sonriendo de esa manera_** – dijo Sanosuke esquivando el cojín – **_el brillo de tus ojos resalta tu belleza... no dejes de sonreír ¿quieres?_** – dijo el joven castaño observando como Megumi borraba la sonrisa de sus labios para bajar su rostro clavando su mirada a sus pies descalzos, quería evitar que el joven se percatará que sus palabras le habían hecho ruborizarse... reflejo una media sonrisa al escuchar en su mente las palabras ... _cariño ... preciosa... belleza... _

- **Regresaré pronto** – dijo Sanosuke observando que su comentario más de darle confianza a la joven la había inhibido... ahora se daba cuenta que podía regresar a la vida ese angelical rostro e inyectar de felicidad esos tristes ojos... ese brillo que le hipnotizaba sin piedad.

**_- Hai_** – Megumi escuchó los pasos del joven alejarse y salir del lugar, dando un portazo... se puso de pie quedando justo frente al tocador... viendo su reflejo en el espejo... confirmó las palabras del castaño... el brillo de sus ojos regresaba poco a poco...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **¿Y es linda?** – una pregunta al aire proveniente de una cocina.

- **Muy hermosa... tiene ojos marrones... cabello largo azabache hasta la altura de la cintura... tez blanca... labios rosados... – **dijo un chico dando mordida a una pieza de pan tostado con mermelada.

- **Basta que me pongo celosa... te fijaste muy bien en ella, Tsuna** – dijo la joven dejando una taza humeante con café de contenido.

- **Sayo... tú me preguntaste – **dijo atrayéndola hacia él, mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la joven.

- **De todas formas... dices que Sanosuke casi te jura que no paso la noche con ella... mmm... viniendo de Sanosuke no sé que creer **– dijo la chica sentándose en el regazo de su acompañante.

- **Créelo... mi amigo será lo que quieras.. Pero si es un caballero... y como te digo la señorita no tiene cara de ser una chica fácil... al contrario tiene una presencia elegante... a mi se me hace que Sanosuke secuestro a la novia** – dijo Tsuna.

- **mmm... eso es más extraño aún... – **dijo con serenidad - **¿ cómo que secuestro a la novia?... ¿de qué hablas?** – preguntó curiosa y con sorpresa Sayo sin despegar su vista de los ojos de su novio, al terminar de procesar las palabras que le había hecho saber Tsuna.

- **Pues mira... cuando le insinué a Sanosuke que la jovencita era su cliente... él primero guardó silencio y luego me dijo que luego me contaba... aparte de que me dijo que de eso ni una palabra a nadie...** – dijo Tsuna

- **Ni a mí** – preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par la joven.

**- Ni a ti** – dijo Tsuna.

- **Cariño, no sabes guardar secretos... ya me has dicho todo** – dijo Sayo besando sus labios.

- **Bueno... tú eres mi novia... aparte se que no vas a decir que te dije o ¿sí?** – le miró con la ceja alzada.

- **Claro que no... soy una tumba** – dijo Sayo con una sonrisa, deposito un casto beso en los labios de su novio.

**Toc, Toc **– se escucharon golpes tras la puerta...

- **mmm¿ quién será?** – dijo la chica con molestia... se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su novio... de una manera agradable haciéndose cariños que no quería apartarse de él.

Se escuchó una vez más los golpes contra la madera.

- **Ya voy , ya voy** – dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie pesadamente para abrir la puerta.

La joven abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

- **Buenos días cariño –** saludó Sanosuke con un beso en la mejilla de la joven.

- **Buenos días Sanosuke** – dijo la joven en voz muy alta para que su novio estuviera alerta.

- **¿** **Dime acá esta Tsuna ?** – preguntó el castaño entrando al departamento.

- **Aja... en el comedor** – le miró caminar hacia el comedor.

- **Necesito que me hagas un favor **- dijo el castaño caminando en busca de su amigo.

- **Claro **– caminando detrás de él – **¿ quieres comer algo?** – preguntó viéndole sentarse.

**- Buenos días Tsuna** – saludo el castaño.

- **¿ Que tal amigo... como amaneciste?** – le dijo de manera calmada bebiendo de la taza con café.

- **Gracias Sayo... ya tengo planes** – respondió el castaño.

**- ¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu trabajo?** – preguntó de manera inocente Sayo... para ver que averiguaba... pero... el castaño era demasiado listo y conocía a sus dos amigos como la palma de su mano.

- **le has dicho a Sayo¿cierto?** – dijo el castaño sin mirar a la joven, su vista estaba puesta en su amigo.

- **Sanosuke... sólo fue una pregunta¿ de qué hablas? –** dijo la joven,

- **No sabes hacer de detective Sayo... debía suponerlo; Tsuna no puede guardarte un secreto** – dijo Sanosuke molesto.

- **Pues si ya lo sabes para que expones a tus citas en el departamento** – dijo Sayo mirándole.

- **Para empezar... no es mi cita y en segundo saben que nunca he amanecido en mi departamento con una mujer y por último... La señorita que estaba en mi departamento durmió en mi cama, yo dormí en el sofá... aunque no lo creas Tsuna **– dijo el joven viendo la cara que ponía su amigo – **te estoy diciendo que la joven que esta en mi casa es la chica a la que ayer llevaba para casarse pero se arrepintió y como era tarde la traje a mi casa... no tenía que ponerse... no podía dejarla dormir con un vestido de novia... le preste una camisa y bueno ya no daré más explicaciones no tengo por que** – dijo Sanosuke dándose cuenta que prácticamente ponía al tanto de todo a los chicos... que le miraban asombrados por lo que les decía... – **así que sírvanse por bien informados cuando les digo que no podría tocar a la señorita -**

- **Lo que tu digas Sano** – dijo Sayo bajado la mirada.

- **No es lo que yo digo... es lo que es** – dijo un molesto Sanosuke – **me siento algo nervioso... aunque no lo crean... no sé que vaya ocurrir, su familia tiene mucho dinero y pueden acusarme de secuestro... definitivamente actué sin pensar** -

- **La joven debe ser muy linda... tal como la describió Tsuna para que no hayas podido resistir a sus encantos** – dijo Sayo sonriéndole.

**- Pues es muy hermosa... eso no lo voy a negar...-** dijo Sanosuke mordiendo pan tostado con mermelada.

- **¿ Y qué piensas hacer? **- preguntó curioso Tsuna.

- **No lo sé... ella tiene que decidir que hacer... no la puedo echar del departamento... le prometí que le protegería a su abuelo** – dijo el castaño

- **Por el cielo... ¿qué tú hiciste... qué? **– dijo la chica sobresaltada.

- **Lo que escuchaste** – movió su cabeza hacia atrás pasado sus brazos enlazados en la nuca.

- **Pues estas en un grave problema... si te denuncian te quedarás sin trabajo... te vendrán a buscar **– dijo Sayo.

- **Ahí es donde necesito de tu ayuda** – sonrió mirándole de reojo en la misma posición.

- **¿Nani?** – preguntó la chica desconcertada.

- **Me mantendrás informado de lo que ocurra en la oficina, si es que me van a buscar... mañana me reportarás enfermo**... – dijo el castaño.

- **Qué pasará si van a tu casa a buscarte... encontrarán a la chica** – dijo Sayo preocupada.

**- No encontrarán a Megumi en casa... ya que estará acá contigo... no puedes negarte hacer ese favor **– dijo Sanosuke poniéndose de pie y mirándole.

- **Pues sabes... que te ayudaría en** **cualquier cosa... pero Sanosuke te estas arriesgando mucho por alguien que apenas y conoces** – dijo Sayo.

- **Es una buena jovencita... ella no tiene la culpa de que su padre quiera controlar su vida** – dijo Sanosuke recordando el rostro lleno de lagrimas de Megumi cuando le pedía de su ayuda para escapar de su condena.

- **Tsuna dile algo... por el amor de Dios** – dijo Sayo mirando a su novio.

- **Bien amigo... cumple tu promesa... protege a esa chica hasta de su propia familia** **si es necesario** – dijo Tsuna sonriendo.

-** Gracias amigo sabía que comprenderías** – dijo Sanosuke.

- **Tsuna que locuras dices... eso no era lo que esperaba, no tienen remedió** – dijo la mujer más preocupada aún.

- **Otra cosa más** – dijo Sanosuke distrayendo a la chica de la discusión que iniciaría con su novio.

- **¿Hay más?** - preguntó incrédula Sayo

- **Necesito que me prestes ropa para Megumi... ella sólo tiene un vestido de novia y mis camisas... no creo que sea conveniente que salga así a la calle... quiero sacarla de paseo... es mi día libre** – dijo Sanosuke.

- **Ya veo** – Sayo entró a una recamará, minutos después salió con una bolsa con algo de ropa – **eso le servirá para tres días... debes llevarla a que compre algo más**... – dijo Sayo entregándole la bolsa.

- **_¿algo más?_** – preguntó recibiendo la bolsa.

- **_Aja... ropa interior_** – susurró para el oído del joven, logrando un sonrojo en las mejillas de él - **_no creo que tú quieras comprársela_** – le dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo, le sonrió.

- **Gracias Sayo... eres un amor** – dijo Sanosuke.

- **Cierto... mi amor –** dijo posesivamente Tsuna abrazándola por la cintura por detrás.

**- Lo sé** – dijo Sanosuke dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- **Sano, pueden venir a cenar con nosotros, si a tú protegida no le incomoda** – dijo Sayo con una sonrisa.

- **Gracias aquí estaremos como a las 8:00 pm** – dijo el joven castaño girando la perilla, saliendo del lugar.

La pareja vio retirarse a su amigo con firmeza y determinación, le desearon suerte en silencio.

- **Tsuna por que no intentaste convencer a Sano de que regresará a la joven a su casa** – preguntó Sayo recargando su cabeza hacia tras topando con el pecho del joven que la tenía abrazada.

- **Por que sería inútil** – dijo Tsuna girando a Sayo para que quedare frente a él.

- **¿Inútil?** – preguntó la jovencita mirándole fijó en sus ojos.

- **No viste el brillo de la mirada de Sanosuke ... es la mirada de un joven enamorado... tratándose de Sanosuke lo último que hará es querer apartar a la joven de su lado** – dijo Tsuna con voz apagada – **es una lastima que se haya enamorado a primera vista y de la persona equivocada... déjalo ser feliz mientras pueda **-

- **Tienes razón... espero que Sano no sufra... no se lo merece** – dijo la joven abrazándose de su novio.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Hola chicas... espero que la demora haya valido la pena... lamento que me hayan esperado tanto... pero anduve algo ocupada... pero bueno este capítulo para compensar lo hice largo... así que espero que lo disfruten... si recibo muchos reviews... actualizaré para el jueves... puesto que esta es la primera parte de conviviendo con un desconocido, me quedo muy largo así que lo he dividido en dos partes...

Comadre espero que te gusten las escenas de Sano y Meg... si hay algo que no va con ellos... no dudes en jalarme de la orejas... jeje... tu ahijado esta creciendo...

Ahora los agradecimientos: tomoerelena, Alexandra Shinomori, Emina-dono, Cleoru Misumi, MONIKA-DONO, Aiko1504 (Hola amigui, espero que te guste el capí, gracias por tu apoyo, espero tu reviews) Arashi Shinomori, misao de shinamori( Hi, gracias por tu apoyo amiga... eres muy buena amiga... no lo dudes... yo no lo hago), Lara( Hola Lara... sabes me gustaría poder tener contacto contigo, si no es molestia podrías dejarme tu correo para agregarte a mi msn... este capítulo va dedicado a ti y el que sigue también, solo que lo dividí en dos partes ... espero lo disfrutes) gabyhyatt, Arcasdrea. Chicas muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios... me dan mucha motivación... las quiero mucho a todas, saben que las que no están acá respondidos sus reviews es que lo hago por el REPLY.

**_Nota aclaratoria :_** Para las chicas que pensaron que Shogo quiere algo con Misao... pierdan cuidado que no es así... Misao es la mejor amiga de Shogo y la conoció en otro país mientras estudiaba literatura... así que si Aoshi debe a alguien su felicidad es a su Hermano mayor... más adelante pondré algo sobre la relación entre Shogo y Misao... que es más de Hermano mayor a Hermanita menor...

Como saben este fic esta dedicado a mis amigas las chicas Kazuko... somos las mejores...

Pd. Durante el resto del día en mis ratos libres voy actualizar otros fic... así que estén al pendiente.

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEWS AUNQUE SEA PEQUEÑO... besos y abrazos..

Les quiere Alis Chan...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _OJOS TRISTES... LABIOS COLOR PURPURA 

**Capítulo 5: Conviviendo con un desconocido**

**-Segunda parte: Un beso –**

Fue más lo que la jovencita había tardado en bañarse y arreglarse para salir... que el tiempo en él que su adorado novio estaba tocando el timbre de la mansión Takani.

- **Buenos días joven Himura** – saludó una anciana abriendo la puerta principal.

- **Buenos días nana...** – dijo el joven pelirrojo besando la mejilla de la anciana – **deja de tratarme como si fuera un señor de 50 años... para ti soy Ken ... el niño de hace años** – el joven sonrió.

La anciana sonrió escuchando las palabras del jovencito que cuando niño había cuidado, al igual que su pequeña Meg y la niña Kaoru... sus tres tesoros... vivía solo para ellos, en especial para su niña Takani.

- **¿Vienes a buscar a Kao chan?** – preguntó curiosa la mujer, sin perder de vista la mirada violácea del joven...

- **Así es nana** – sonrió caminando hacia el recibidor – **iremos a desayunar...** -

-** Ken, cariño** – se escuchó la voz de una joven escaleras arriba – **espérame un segundo** – dijo la joven caminando hacia el ala derecha de la planta alta.

**- Claro** – el joven asintió.

**- ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?** – preguntó la nana.

- **No es necesario... así estoy bien...-** camino hacia la sala para tomar asiento – **gracias nana... sigue con tus deberes -**

- **Como si pudiera** – la anciana bufó – **La mansión esta de cabeza, tras la desaparición de mi niña y tú quieres que siga con mis deberes **– caminaba hacia la cocina.

- **Nana... se lo dije a Kaoru y te lo repito, Meg ya no es una niña... esta lo suficiente mayorcita para saber lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es** – el joven se dejó caer en el sofá – **ella se sabe cuidar sola... ya se reportará... sólo denle tiempo para asimilar lo que ha hecho **– terminó observando a la persona que bajaba las escaleras con calma.

- **Esta anciana terca... sigue con lo mismo **– se escuchó la voz del hombre que bajaba el último escalón.

- **Okina... déjame en paz... limítate a buscar a mi niña** – dijo la mujer bastante molesta.

**- Si mujer** – dijo ignorando su tono lleno de ira.

- **Buenos días Okina San** – Kenshin se puso de pie para saludar con una reverencia al anciano - **¿Cómo se encuentra usted?** -

- **Hola muchacho** – asintió el hombre – **de maravilla... los habitantes de esta casa que pierden el control ante situaciones sin importancia... mi Meg no es una niña** – dijo el anciano tomando asiento frente al joven pelirrojo.

-** así es... lo mismo que yo digo** – asintió Kenshin con calma... conocía desde que tenía uso de razón al abuelo de su mejor amiga de la infancia... sabía que si él estaba tranquilo es por que la situación estaba bajo control.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Sanosuke caminó con lentitud hacia su departamento. Debía pensar... algo poco característico en él... _¿ Qué haría con la señorita que se encontraba en su hogar?..._ una pregunta sencilla... pero difícil de responder... empezaba a dolerle la cabeza... todo era muy confuso... hacia un día estaba solo, pensando que haría para su día de descanso y ahora se encontraba preocupado por el futuro de una mujer a la que teóricamente había secuestrado... su odiosa impulsividad... si tan sólo hubiera sido más cuerdo y no hubiera cedido a la suplica... de la débil voz y triste mirada del lindo ángel.

Dentro de casa le esperaba una agradable compañía... _¿ Qué podía perder?_... nada... en esa situación sólo podía ganar... sonrió para él mismo... giro la perilla de la puerta y entró... Allí estaba justo frente a su vista... un cuadro tentador... sentada en la silla de plástico... todavía con su camisa cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo y hasta poco más debajo de sus muslos... tenía un lápiz en su mano derecha, recargaba su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo... se encontraba inmersa en su tarea... no se dio cuenta de la llegada del castaño... hacía movimientos lentos y cuidadosos sobre una hoja de papel azul pastel.

El joven castaño se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido... lo menos que esperaba era interrumpir a la joven... se veía tan linda... delicada como un frágil vaso de cristal...

**- ¿ Qué haces?** – preguntó el castaño una vez que se plantó a un lado de ella... inclinando su cuerpo para poder ver que hacia con tanta paciencia.

**- ¡ AHHHH !** – grito la pelinegra sobresaltándose y mirando hacia donde estaba el castaño mirándole divertido... reprimía una carcajada... lo último que deseaba era tener en casa una hermosa mujer molesta – **_Me ... has... as..us.ta..d..o_** – dijo la joven con la respiración acelerada... había soltado el lápiz con rapidez y este había caigo al piso.

- **lo siento **– dijo el joven levantando el lápiz, entregándoselo a la joven – **creo que esto es tuyo** – sonrió.

Megumi asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima, recibió el lápiz, dejándolo sobre la mesa... se disponía a ponerse de pie, pero la mano de su acompañante se lo impidió, al darse cuenta que la joven interrumpía su hipnotizante labor poso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven para indicarle que no era necesario que ella dejará su actividad... al parecer ella dibujaba sobre una hoja...

- **Sigue** – dijo Sanosuke presionando un poco para que el cuerpo de la joven cayera sobre la silla – **¿ Qué dibujas?** – preguntó curioso

**- pues...** – Megumi miró su dibujo... _¿ qué podía decirle ?..._

**- Ya veo...** – la interrumpió Sanosuke apartando su mano del hombro de la chica – **estabas aburrida y empezaste a matar el tiempo** – dijo el castaño acercando su mano hacia el dibujo.

- **No es eso** – dijo Megumi posando su mano sobre la del chico impidiéndole que alcanzase la hoja.

Sanosuke la miró con sorpresa al sentir el tibio contacto de la piel de Megumi sobre su mano.

**- Dibujaba un vestido de novia...** – dijo Megumi bajando su mirada – **diseño vestidos de novia... es un pasatiempo** – Megumi deslizó su mano hasta que la de Sanosuke quedó libre de la calidez.

- **Entiendo **– fue lo único que el castaño atinó a decir.

- **Estudio para ser diseñadora de modas en la universidad de Tokio, mi abuelo me ayudo a montar un pequeño lugar donde puedo trabajar y diseñar vestidos... hasta ahora lo he hecho bajo el anonimato... mi padre me mata si se entera... tal vez hayas escuchado hablar sobre mi... bajo el seudónimo de " Kitsune Sue " ... **– dijo Megumi clavando su vista a la hoja donde había un vestido a medio dibujar.

**- No era necesaria... esa explicació**n – dijo Sanosuke serio sin mirarle.

**- Yo quise compartirlo contigo...** – guardó silencio esperando a que Sanosuke le respondiera algo, no hubo respuesta – **_lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo con mi estúpido secreto_** – dijo en voz baja la joven, tomó la hoja entre sus manos para arrugarla, algo le detuvo... sintió la mano fría del castaño sobre las suyas... alzó su mirada topándose con la profunda mirada de su protector.

- **No lo hagas... sólo pensaba en que eres una excelente diseñadora... muchas mujeres morirían por lucir el día de su boda un vestido diseñado por ti... incluso mi amiga Sayo... no deja de decir que nada la haría más feliz... que tener un vestido de la diseñadora " Kitsune Sue"** – dijo Sanosuke quitándole el papel, observó lo que llevaba dibujado... – **vas muy bien** – lo dejó sobre la mesa.

**-¿ lo crees?** – preguntó curiosa

**- Hai** – el castaño asintió y luego le brindó una corta sonrisa – **se verá hermoso en la joven que lo vestirá – **

- **Es para mi prima... se casa en unos meses y me ha pedido que le diseñe su vestido de novia...** – dijo Megumi con una sonrisa.

-** Pensé que era un secreto el hecho de que diseñabas vestidos de novia** – dijo Sanosuke.

**- Lo es** – dijo Megumi poniéndose de pie – **el primero en saberlo fue mi abuelo, de hecho fue él quien me animó para diseñarlos y venderlos... después se enteró mi Nana, ella es mi confidente y me guarda todos mis secretos, mmm... pero necesitaba alguien que los vendiera... entonces mi abuelo pensó en un amigo de la infancia que es administrador y conoce empresas que se interesan en mis diseños... así que en un descuido mío se entero mi prima... quien es novia de Kenshin mi amigo de la infancia... ella me pidió que diseñará su vestido ... pero con los preparativos de mi boda, no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a pensar en un modelo que le sentará bien a su personalidad... es la primera vez que hago un vestido a petición** – dijo Megumi mirando a su acompañante – **bueno ahora tú también conoces mi secreto** – sonrió... se sentía tranquila y feliz... no sabía cuanto duraría... pero no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar de aquel momento de paz.

**- Gracias por la confianza** – dijo Sanosuke mirándole atento... perdiéndose en la mirada de la joven – **ahhh... te traje lo que me pediste... – **reaccionó antes de sentirse vulnerable** - esta ropa te servirá de algo... es de mi amiga Sayo** – dijo entregándole a la joven en sus manos una bolsa.

**- Gracias... en un momento regreso** – dijo Megumi dando media vuelta para caminar hacia la habitación del castaño y vestirse.

- **De nada** – respondió caminando hacia la cocina.

**- Lo olvidaba** – dijo la joven asomando su cabeza por la puerta – **Preparé algo de comer... no es muy elaborado pero servirá para alimentarnos... por si quieres empezar... aunque no sé si tenga buen sazón... espero te guste** – dijo Megumi desapareciendo por unos minutos mientras se cambiaba.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**- ¿En que piensas cariño?** – preguntaba un apuesto chico pelirrojo que tomaba las manos de una mujer que se encontraba sentada a un lado de él.

- **En mi tío Saito ... no sabes cuanto me duele verle así** – dijo Kaoru haciendo una semi-sonrisa al sentir el cálido refugio que daba la mano de su prometido a su piel.

- **Ya te dije que todo saldrá bien... Megumi va aparecer en algunos días** – dijo Kenshin pasando su mano libre por la rosada y suave piel de su prometida.

- **Tienes razón... si Okina San esta tranquilo debe ser por que él sabe donde esta Meg** – dijo Kaoru acercándose al rostro de su novio para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios – **te quiero mucho** – susurró contra sus labios.

**- Y yo a ti preciosa** – sonrió, para después profundizar el beso.

Separaron sus labios sintiendo el aire fresco acariciar sus rostros, se encontraban en un pequeño y elegante restaurante... que para ellos era un lugar especial... había sido ahí donde Kenshin le declarará a Kaoru los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella y tiempo después le propusiera matrimonio... ahora a unos cuantos meses de su boda... estaban sentados disfrutando de su compañía.

- **Ya quiero ver el diseño que Meg ha hecho para mi vestido de novia – **la joven sonrió emocionada **– quien diría que tendría ese talento... es una lastima que sea tan famosa y todas las mujeres deseen uno de sus vestidos para lucir el día de su boda y que ella tenga que permanecer bajo el sol... -**

- **Si, ya quiero que llegue ese día, para tenerte solo para mí** – dijo Kenshin sonriendo con picardía.

-** ¡KENSHIN!** – exclamó la joven sonrojada.

- **¡Qué!... es normal que quiera tenerte cerca** – tomó una de sus manos para besarla **– te adoro... eres mi felicidad -**

**- Y tú la mía** – dijo Kaoru besando la mejilla de su prometido.

La pareja se olvido de todas las calamidades y problemas que estaban a su alrededor... en ese instante no existía nadie más que ellos dos... recordaban sus momentos juntos... las pequeñas peleas... las situaciones románticas y una que otra locura que habían llevado acabo en nombre del amor... disfrutaron de un rico desayuno y de una larga y relajante charla...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Sanosuke entró a la cocina para buscar lo que Megumi había hecho de comer, encontró rebanas de pan integral, untadas con mantequilla y un poco de miel, el olor a café le hizo sonreír, fijo sus ojos en el líquido oscuro que se encontraba en una Olla, estaba sorprendido.. no era una gran comida... pero, tratándose de una señorita que pertenecía a una sociedad donde para cada actividad tenían un sirviente... era un gran logro... parecía un sueño... su sueño... definitivamente era lo que siempre había buscado en una mujer... era perfecta para él...

**- Listo** – se escuchó una dulce voz – **¿ qué tal me sienta la ropa?** – preguntó la chica, esperando una respuesta del joven, dio una vuelta completa sobre sus talones y después quedo frente a él.

**- Lindísima** – dijo sonriendo, con cualquier cosa que se pusiera esa señorita se veía de maravilla... con vestido de novia... con la ropa de Sayo... incluso con sus camisas de dormir... era un espejismo... Vestida de esa forma, se acentuaba más su elegancia... su belleza y la delicadeza que le delataba como una dama...

Megumi vestía una falta beige con detalles dorados que formaban rosas, le llegaba hasta los tobillos, en la parte superior tenía una blusa de tirantes color café, le quedaba justa al cuerpo, delineando cada una de sus curvas, calzaba unas sandalias de igual tono a la blusa.

- **Tu amiga tiene un gusto parecido al mío, sabe como combinar la ropa de maravilla** – dijo Meg sonriendo y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, la mirada de Sanosuke la hacía sentir incomoda... era penetrante como si leyera su mente... como si viera a través de su cuerpo... como si pudiera contemplar su alma.

Sanosuke no dijo nada, sólo tomo el plato que tenía las rebanas de pan y las llevó a la mesa, después llenó dos tazas con humeante café, Megumi sacó del refrigerador la leche , llevándola a la mesa, después buscó el frasco de la azúcar y dos cucharitas.

**- No era necesario que hicieras el desayuno** – dijo Sano observando a la joven depositar sobre la mesa el frasco que contenía la azúcar **– Iba a llevarte a un lugar donde se come muy rico – **

Megumi tomó asiento – **Me gusta comer algo ligero en las mañanas **– observó que Sanosuke tomaba asiento a un lado de ella, eso la tenso un poco, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, cuando la piel del brazo del joven rozo su piel.

**- Esta bien** – dijo Sanosuke sintiendo la derrota – **Pero la próxima vez yo invit**o – dijo el joven entregándole un plato a Megumi para que le sirviera dos rebanas de pan – **Veamos que tal sabe** – llevó una rebanada de pan a su boca y le dio un mordisco, Meg le observaba fijamente, esperaba con ansias su reacción... le interesaba saber que opinaba el chico de su desayuno... era la primera vez que hacía de comer... y no había explotado la estufa... ni ,mucho menos incendiado la cocina... había sido fácil... si su nana la viera... la mataría... no hacía nada por ella misma... que no fuera vestirse... bañarse y diseñar vestidos de novia... sería el colmo que su padre contratará alguien para hacer las pocas cosas que la hacían sentirse bien con ella misma.

- **_¿Y?_**- susurró, Meg le miraba interrogante.

**- ¡Riquísimo!** – exclamó Sanosuke sonriendo.

**- Que bueno que te gusto** – dijo Meg bebiendo un poco de café – **Estaba aterrada** – le miro agradecida – **Es la primera vez que hago algo parecido** – comió algo de pan.

- **Así que soy tu conejillo de indias** – dijo Sanosuke bebiendo de su taza de café.

**-Oh, no quise decir eso** – dijo Meg apenada **– Es sólo que... –**

**- ¿Qué tienes aquí?** – la interrumpió Sano observándole detalladamente perdiéndose en sus ojos.

**- ¿Dónde?** –preguntó Meg encontrándose con la mirada castaña... tenía un brillo extraño.

**- Tienes un poco de comida en la comisura de los labios**- dije el castaño sin dejar de mirarle y acercándose lentamente al rostro de la joven.

Megumi le observaba asecharle sin timidez y no hacia ningún intento por alejarse.

Al sentir la nariz del joven rozar la suya cerro los ojos y sintió como los labios de Sanosuke le besaban la comisura de los labios.

**_- Justo aquí _**- susurró Sano contra sus labios, besando la rosada piel...

Megumi se entregó a la cálida sensación del momento... del dulce y atormentador contacto... casto... puro... arrebatador... entre abrió los labios permitiendo que el chico por fin degustará la miel de su boca.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**- Buenos días hijo** – dijo un hombre entrando al comedor –

**-Buenos días padre** – respondió el joven que se encontraba sentado desayunando.

**- Missi¿ Cómo esta mi nuera consentida? –** preguntó el hombre besando la mejilla de la jovencita.

**-Buenos días Hiko San** – dejo escapar una risita traviesa de sus labios al escuchar su comentario – **hasta ahora soy la única que tiene –**

- **Lo sé** – respondió el hombre tomando asiento **– pero sé que mejor que tú no habrá** – sonrió al ver frente a él la figura de la mujer que más amaba en la Tierra.

- **Buenos días cariño** – hizo una pausa para dejar que una criada le sirviera jugo de naranja – **hoy madrugaste preciosa** – recibió un beso dulce de labios de su esposa, justo en su mejilla perfectamente rasurada.

**- Buenos días amor** – dijo la mujer – **Buenos días Aoshi, Misao** -

- **Buenos días** – respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes.

- **Al parecer, el holgazán de Shogo no vendrá a desayunar con la familia** – soltó el hombre algo molesto.

- **Es de mala educación hablar de las personas que no se encuentran presentes** – una voz masculina le interrumpió – **Es raro que Hiko San, rompa con sus propias reglas de Etiqueta **– dijo el joven que se acercaba para besar la mejilla de su madre y después la de su cuñada y mejor amiga.

**- Buenos días hijo** – dijo la mujer intentando suavizar la situación, el ambiente parecía tensarse – **Vamos toma asiento** – dijo la mujer mirándole con firmeza, para que desistiera de dar inicio a una discusión con su padre.

**- Si mamá** – respondió el joven tomando asiento.

- Ayer desapareciste, sin decir una sola palabra – dijo Hiko clavando su mirada en el sitio donde estaba su hijo mayor.

**- Supuse que era lo correcto** – suspiró – **Era más fácil que el padre del novio pidiera disculpas por que su hijo abandono la Iglesia...** – hizo una pausa para sostenerle la mirada – **Después de todo la señorita Megumi hizo lo mejor para ambos... tú sabes que era una farsa... -**

**- Muestra un poco de decencia** – dijo Hiko modulando su voz, sintió la mirada suplicante de su esposa.

- **¿Hubieras preferido que me quedará... y que la Señorita Takani estuviera envuelta en habladurías y fuera humillada **– bebió de su jugo – **Aunque ..**. **después de todo no es la primera boda que se suspende**... – dijo mirando a su padre.

**- Eres un cínico** – dijo Hiko furioso.

- **Padre, te conozco... estoy seguro que dijiste que yo había sido él que se marchó y que la señorita Takani había preferido que tú te encargarás de todo... que estaba destrozada... llorando en casa...** – miró en dirección a su madre – **Eso es lo que pensaste que sería menos Humillante¿ o me equivoco?** – cuestionó al borde de la explosión.

Hiko se contuvo al sentir la mano de su esposa sobre la suya, respiro con tranquilidad... de alguna forma su hijo tenía razón... sin embargo, quería enseñarle el valor de la vida... de la compañía de una persona especial... que pudiera hacerlo feliz... así como su hijo Aoshi había encontrado una buena mujer, eso mismo quería para su hijo mayor... siempre actuaba en busca de lo mejor para su familia... y Shogo nunca había dejado que él le ayudará a crecer...

**- Pues tienes razón** – respondió Okon – **Tu padre sólo quiere lo mejor para ti... -**

Shogo entendió el mensaje que su madre le daba con la mirada que acompañaba sus palabras... ellos le amaban... sólo que algunas veces a él le resultaba difícil recibir ese amor.

- **Por favor desayuna... no cuestiones a tu padre** – Okon le sonrió – **Tu padre y yo te amamos Shogo... eres lo más importante que tenemos en la vida, al igual que Aoshi, ambos son nuestros tesoros... queremos lo mejor para ambos** – ahora miró a su esposo – **¿ Verdad cariño ?** -

**_- Hai_** – asintió el hombre.

– **Algunas veces los padres nos equivocamos... y nos cuesta trabajo asumir nuestra culpa **– dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo.

Aoshi y Misao miraban la escena en silencio, ninguno de los dos participó, comprendieron que era un tema delicado que sólo Shogo y los señores Shinomori debían tratar.

**- Bueno** – Shogo miró hacia la silenciosa pareja – **¿ Para cuando los sobrinos ?** – sonrió observando el rubor que teñía las mejillas de Misao – **Ya se están tardando** – le guiño un ojo a su hermano.

**- Este ... pues... yo... nosotros –** decía Misao sin lograr hablar con coherencia, la pregunta de su cuñado le había tomado por sorpresa... ahora el centro de atención eran ellos, miró hacia donde estaba su marido... Aoshi se encontraba apacible bebiendo de su jugo, no respondió, sólo dirigió una mirada a su hermano... otra a sus padres y por último posó sus bellos ojos en el angelical rostro de su esposa.

**_- Trabajamos en ello_** – respondió inclinando su rostro para depositar un suave y dulce beso en la nariz de su pequeña y adorable esposa.

**- Ese es mi hijo** – respondió Hiko con orgullo sonriendo.

**- Pues no pierdan el tiempo** – dijo Okon sonriendo – **No quiero ser una abuela vieja - **

Shogo sonrió ante aquella escena... las cosas podían mejorar para todos... era una realidad que en aquella mansión hacia falta escuchar las risitas y los pasitos de pequeños niños... esperaba que para él... el momento llegará sin demora... la mujer de su vida debía andar por allí... él la encontraría.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**- Buenas Días Agencias Shishio's, le atiende la señorita Sayo **– se escuchó la voz de una dulce jovencita.

**- Buenos días señorita, Habla el señor Tsukino **– dijo la voz por el otro lado de la bocina del teléfono.

**- ¿En que puedo ayudarle Sr. Tsukino? **– preguntó la joven amablemente.

**- Buscó al joven Sagara, Sanosuke Sagara** – dijo el hombre en tono seguro.

**- Lo siento señor, el joven Sagara se encuentra de descanso** – respondió la joven serena – **¿gusta dejarle algún recado?-**

- **Sólo dígale que soy el abuelo de Meg, que me gustaría que se comunicará conmigo lo antes posible** – dijo el hombre cortésmente.

**- Esta bien señor Tsukino **– dijo la señorita.

**- Muchas gracias señorita Sayo, Es muy importante que mi mensaje llegue a oídos del joven Sagara** – dijo el hombre... tras escuchar las palabras de despedida de la joven termino con la llamada.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Después de haber desayunado, Sanosuke tomó una ducha para prepararse a salir con su invitada, cerca de casa había un parque, donde podían ir a caminar un rato... Le comentó sobre la invitación que le había hecho su amiga Sayo para cenar... Megumi aceptó con gusto, parecía que la amiga de Sanosuke era una chica agradable y de buen corazón... después de todo le había prestado de su ropa y no podía ser grosera.

Ambos caminaron a paso lento rodeando el parque, daban vueltas en silencio... pensando una y otra vez en ese beso... ninguno de los dos había dicho algo... nada... ni una palabra... habían separado sus labios y sólo se habían mirado por unos minutos en silencio como aprobando el hecho... la sensación había sido serena, agradable... como si fuera algo nuevo... ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor de romper con el encanto de ese dulce beso... - **_como de cuento de princesa_** – había pensado Megumi en el momento en que sentía la suave piel de los labios del joven sobre los suyos – **_Un sueño enloquecedor y sugestivo_** – fue el pensamiento que agolpó la mente del joven chofer.

Seguían sus caminos observando a los niños correr por el parque, siguiendo una pelota, otros en los columpios, subi-baja, en los pasamanos, con sus padres o con sus mascotas, tal vez deseaban seguir así en silencio... contemplando su alrededor, como si fueran partes diminutas del universo... sólo ellos dos... deseando que aquel beso se repitiese... de alguna manera sus corazones se llamaban con fuerza y sus pensamientos eran ocupados sólo por ellos mismos.

**- Sanosuke** – susurró la joven.

**- Dime** – respondió el joven temiendo a lo que la chica pudiera decirle.

- **Quiero regresar a casa** – dijo Megumi sin mirarle, había clavado su vista al suelo.

Sanosuke contuvo la respiración... había escuchado perfectamente, la joven Takani... quería regresar a casa ... a su casa... tenía miedo de preguntar la razón... era vulnerable a sus decisiones... temía perderla... guardó silencio, posando su vista en la chica, encontrándose con su hermoso y delicado perfil... sabía lo que tenía que hacer... pero no quería hacerlo... cómo podía luchar contra su propio corazón...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Hola, Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen, lamento la demora, pero espero disfruten mucho de este nuevo capi… hice algunos cambios de último minuto…

No hago más comentarios por falta de tiempo… pero saben que respondo sus reviews por reply o correo, así que dejen sus correos para escribirles…

Besos , Dios les bendiga

Alis chan


End file.
